Hermanos: Seis Caminos y Dos Poderes
by RinneRikudo
Summary: Naruto y Menma nacieron juntos, como hermanos, pero el día del ataque del Kyūbi algo ocurre, algo que marcaría el destino del mundo. Naruto es abandonado, para afrontar una vida llena de dolor y soledad. Pero, la conexión con su gemelo era muy poderosa. ¿Se volverán a juntar sus caminos en uno o caminarán por siempre en senderos opuestos?(Rinnegan-Rikudo Senjutsu-Naruhina después).
1. Inicia la leyenda: ¡Kyūbi vs Konoha!

Diálogo de personajes - ¡Te derrotaré! -.

Pensamiento de personajes _- A este paso, voy a morir -_.

Diálogo de seres/entes sobrenaturales o invocaciones - **¿Eso fue todo? JAJAJA -.**

Pensamientos de seres/entes sobrenaturales o invocaciones _**- ¿De dónde sacó tal poder? -**_.

Términos o técnicas nombradas por primera vez: _Rasengan (esfera giratoria)._

Disclaimer: La historia y trama de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

10 de Octubre, hoy era una día especial, o al menos especial en el sentido en los que el Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato, apodado _Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō (El Relámpago amarillo de Konoha)_ y su esposa Uzumaki Kushina pensaban que sería. Ambos iban saliendo de los alrededores de _Konohagakure No Sato (Aldea oculta entre las hojas) _rumbo a una localización secreta, por ello es que se dirigían de la manera más discreta posible hacia su destino para pasar completamente desapercibidos por cualquier tercero, ambos iban acompañados además por la esposa del Sandaime Hokage (Sarutobi Hiruzen) Sarutobi Biwako, la kunoichi ANBU y médico ninja Taji, además de estar siendo escoltados desde las sombras por un escuadrón con algunos de los mejores ninjas ANBU de Konoha.

Kushina, en el camino iba algo irritada, posiblemente por algunos de los cambios de humor que sufren las mujeres en el embarazo, pensaba su esposo ¡No era justo! Hoy sería el día en el que finalmente se convertiría en madre y Minato se convertiría en padre, pensaba ella, quería dar a luz a sus dos ''pequeños retoños'' en el hospital de Konoha, para que después todos sus amigos pudiesen ver a su par de gemelos, los cuales esperaba con muchas ansias desde hace meses y con los que estaba completamente ilusionada, pero sobretodo, quería gritar desde hace bastante tiempo a los 4 vientos que iba a ser madre, charlar con sus amigas desde la academia Uchiha Mikoto y Hyūga Hazuki sobre ello, tal vez preguntarles sobre cómo fue su parto con Itachi y Sasuke, y Hinata respectivamente, aunque ya rompió esa regla con Mikoto pero bueeeeh, sabía que Mikoto no diría nada.

Sí, Kushina estaba algo molesta, sin embargo, ella comprendía a la perfección el por qué tenía que mantener el futuro nacimiento de sus hijos Naruto y Menma en completo secreto, por ahora. Entonces, para amortiguar un poco su molestia, recordó el por qué sus hijos se llamarían de esa manera: a Minato le había fascinado un libro de su sensei, uno de los tres Legendarios Sannin Jiraiya, aunque comercialmente fue un fracaso. La primera impresión que tuvo de esto Kushina fue que su esposo era un pervertido reprimido y quería que sus hijos escribiesen novelas eróticas como Jiraiya para él en un futuro, es que conociendo a Jiraiya, una historia de él no podía ser más que una fantasía sexual que se le ocurrió mientras "recolectaba información" en las aguas termales, pero después se dio cuenta que estaba equivocada para alivio de ella misma, según Minato en la historia se reflejaba la vida shinobi de su sensei, la búsqueda de paz en el mundo ninja y mucho más, y debido a que él quería que sus hijos fuesen como el protagonista de la historia, a uno lo nombraron como tal ''Naruto'', y al otro ''Menma'' porque, después de todo, ambos son ingredientes del plato favorito de Kushina, ramen, así que con esto dejaban en claro que el motivo del nombre de Menma era el mismo que el de Naruto, convirtiendo así a Jiraiya en el padrino de ambos bebés.

Después, hizo memoria del por qué su nacimiento se estuvo manteniendo en secreto hasta este momento: además del hecho de que Minato tenía una gran cantidad de enemigos alrededor del mundo, especialmente de Iwagakure, debido principalmente a su destacable y heroica participación en la última guerra mundial ninja, que ya por sí solo ponía en mayor peligro a sus hijos y a ella misma, ella era una jinchūriki, jinchūriki del _Kyūbi no Y____ō_ko_ (Zorro de las Nueve Colas)_ específicamente, y las mujeres jinchūriki presentaban una peculiaridad: el sello que contenía a sus Bijūs se debilitaba durante el parto, debido a que las energías para mantener el sello se distribuyen para la formación del bebé en su interior, y pues, al ella ser el contenedor del Bijū más poderoso del mundo, el cual era considerado también el que mayor odio poseía de entre todas las Bestias con cola, y sumarle el hecho de que ella no iba a tener uno, sino dos bebés, por lo que la debilidad en el sello era mucho mayor… pues el futuro no era muy alentador, por ello es que todo esto tenía que ser con las más extremas medidas de seguridad y mantenerlo en el mayor secreto posible por consejo del Sandaime, debido a que, además de que había una mediana posibilidad de que el Kyūbi escapase, si otro ninjas con conocimiento de esta debilidad de las mujeres jinchūriki los emboscara, pues la situación podría salirse de control y la aldea se podría ver en peligro.

Pero, Kushina y Minato estaban completamente seguros de que todo saldría bien y al final del día, volverían con sus tan esperados hijos a su hogar y tener la vida de familia con la que han estado babeando desde la noticia de la venida de sus dos pequeños, después de todo, no por nada Minato era el Yondaime Hokage y considerado uno de los ninjas más poderosos de la historia… Lástima que, esta posibilidad resultaría ser la que se hiciera realidad, debido a un hombre enmascarado que daría un giro de 180 grados a la vida que Minato y Kushina esperaban.

… … … … …

El Yondaime no sabía cómo había pasado esto, se encontraba de pie en su cabeza tallada en piedra del Monumento Hokage, mientras veía firme y con absoluta seriedad hacia el Kyūbi, que estaba en el centro de Konoha destruyendo la aldea y haciendo añicos fácilmente a las fuerzas shinobis que intentaban, por lo menos, alejarlo de la aldea, todo esto entre gritos de pánico y horror por parte de la población civil que estaba siendo evacuada en medio de las llamas de destrucción y el horrible derramamiento de sangre que el Kyūbi estaba causando con relativa facilidad. Minato rememoró cómo pasó todo esto, logró retener al Zorro durante el parto, pero luego un hombre enmascarado se apareció con Kushina como objetivo y casi mata a sus hijos, pudo salvarlos y llevarlos a un lugar seguro, al volver con su esposa mediante su jutsu más reconocido, el _Hiraishin no jutsu (Jutsu Dios del trueno volador)_, aquel hombre enmascarado le había extraído el Kyūbi en un lugar lejano de donde se encontraban, y todo indicaba que estaba manipulando al Zorro Demonio como si fuese un simple juguete con un sharingan visible en su ojo derecho, de inmediato llevó a su esposa con sus hijos que, gracias a la longeva vida característica de los Uzumakis, logró sobrevivir a la extracción a la que comúnmente cualquier jinchūriki muere en el acto, pero se encontraba sumamente debilitada.

En ese momento el Kyūbi se percató de su presencia, por lo que empezó a formar una _Bijūdama (Bomba Bestia con cola)_ para castigar al Hokage por su insolencia, y entonces lanzó su ataque directo hacia el Yondaime.

- Como Hokage, es mi deber proteger a la aldea y a mi familia, por eso… no te permitiré haciendo lo que se te dé en gana – Dijo, para después utilizar uno de sus kunais espacio-tiempo, creando una gran barrera que teletransportó la poderosa técnica hacia un lugar alejado de la aldea justo cuando estaba a punto de impactar en el gigantesco rostros del Cuarto.

_- No puedo utilizar jutsus de gran alcance contra el __Ky__ūbi en la aldea, lo mejor será utilizar el Hiraishin para sacarlo de Konoha, entonces podré enfrentarle _- Pero justo cuando iba a emprender su plan, una figura oscura apareció detrás suyo, intentando absorberlo en lo que parecía un vórtice espacio-temporal mientras decía - Lo siento, tu pelea es conmigo -.

… … … … …

Minato había logrado vencer a aquel hombre enmascarado que afirmaba ser Uchiha Madara y haber liberado al Zorro del genjutsu al cual ''Madara'' lo sometía, sin embargo no podía olvidar lo que dijo.

_- Tal vez me hayas derrotado y quitado el control sobre el __Ky__ūbi, pero no importa, volveré, y el mundo será mío, hay muchas formas de lograrlo -. _Había logrado sacar al Zorro Monstruoso a un lugar lejano gracias al Hiraishin después de haber caído sobre este con su _Kuchiyose (Invocación)_: Gamabunta. En compañía del Sandaime quien estaba con su invocación _Enma Enkōō (Enma, El Rey Mono)_ que estaba usando su jutsu _Henge: Kongōnyoi__ (Transformación: Bastón de diamantina)_ con el que había alejado a la Bestia mientras Minato enfrentaba a aquel hombre enmascarado, aunque Hiruzen no sabía sobre aquella persona todavía.

Cabe destacar que debido al viejo estado del Hokage, éste se había implementado un Fūinjutsu especial del que solo contaba una réplica que había traído hace tiempo Uzumaki Mito, antigua esposa del difunto Shodaime Hokage Senju Hashirama, solo funcional para personas de avanzada edad, que les daba la capacidad de alcanzar el clímax de poder que tuvieron alguna vez en sus pasados nuevamente, aunque este duraba poco tiempo y era calificado como Kinjutsu debido a los riesgos que conllevaba.

Ahora había que debilitar al Bijū lo suficiente como para poder sellarlo nuevamente, pues su poder era demasiado grande como para ser retenido mientras fuese sellado, incluso utilizando el _Shiki Fūin (Sello de la Parca)_, el Kyūbi podría resistirse al Shinigami y morir Minato innecesariamente pues el costo de dicho jutsu es la vida de quien lo ejecute, pues el problema principal no era retener el poder dentro del sello, el problema era retener el poder mientras era sellado. Por lo que Minato y Sarutobi emprendieron una batalla contra el Demonio de nueve colas que a pesar de haber sido liberado del genjutsu en el que estaba sometido, no parecía querer detener su masacre.

**- Malditos humanos, ¡aprenderán por las malas a no encerrar al Gran ****Ky****ūbi no Y****ōko nunca más! -**. Dijo acompañado de un gran rugido que hizo temblar el suelo por un momento y mandó a volar a los árboles alrededor del Zorro en un radio de kilómetros.

- ¡Enma! – Gritó Hiruzen a su invocación, quien asintió para después utilizar el _Kongō no Tate (Escudo de diamantina)_, al instante, el bastón de diamantina en el que estaba transformado Enma se convirtió en una media esfera del mismo material que cubrió a Hiruzen y Minato apegándose fuertemente al suelo, protegiéndolos de la gran liberación de poder que el Kyūbi realizó con un simple rugido.

Gamabunta dio un gran salto para evitar que el ataque le alcanzase. El Kyūbi gruñó ante esto y a una velocidad cegadora se dirigió al gran sapo para darle un derechazo justo cuando estaba descendiendo el cual lo sacó de batalla, pues además del poder del impacto, el puño del Zorro era muy superior al tamaño de la cabeza de Gamabunta, pero en el mismo momento éste fue capaz de clavar su espada en el brazo del Zorro, acto seguido Gamabunta desapareció en un puf de humo, mientras el Zorro gruñía por la profunda puñalada que se llevó, pero después rió ya que al sacarse la espada de su herida, la misma comenzó a sanar a una velocidad impresionante.

Ya para entonces Enma se había vuelto a transformar en su típica forma de bastón, Minato rápidamente vio una oportunidad mientras la herida del Zorro se curaba, por lo que empezó a formar una inmensa bola de chakra cuyos costados parecían cubrirse por lo que parecía la forma de un shuriken y exclamó _F__ūton: Chō Ōdama Rasenshuriken (Elemento Viento: Súper Gran Shuriken de Bola en Espiral) _entonces, un gigantesco shuriken de chakra salió desprendido hacia el Kyūbi, quien recibió el ataque de lleno en su costado derecho, saliendo disparado bastantes metros hasta que el shuriken explotó en una mucho más grande esfera aunque con una apariencia menos estable en la que el chakra elemental de viento parecía realizar miles de cortes poderosos, dañando considerablemente a la Bestia.

El Colosal Monstruo se levantó lentamente después de haber sido impactado por el potente jutsu, muy herido, pero después bufó y dijo - **¡Uh! ¡Bonita técnica Yondaime, reconozco que me dañó bastante, pero necesitarás más que eso para vencerme! -** Exclamó, para después empezar a acelerar su velocidad de curación, mientras se cubría de una gran cantidad de chakra rojizo, indicando que se preparaba para un ataque más poderoso que el anterior.

- ¡Minato, tengo un plan! - Dijo Hiruzen al Yondaime, mientras junto a Enma escuchaban lo que rápidamente el Sandaime ideó.

- Muy bien Sandaime-sama, creo que funcionará - dijo Minato, entonces Hiruzen tomó uno de los kunais de Minato para recargarle algo de chakra Fūton (esto con el objetivo de lanzarlo de modo que alcanzase una mayor distancia) para lanzarlo muy cerca del Zorro quien solo rió ante esto mientras se preguntaba qué demonios trataban de hacer, entonces el Kyūbi dejó de acumular chakra para después soltar un gran y poderoso rugido, pero este fue por mucho distinto al anterior, ya que este desprendió una onda expansiva mucho más fuerte que la primera, el chakra estaba tan concentrado en la técnica que era visible, Minato y el Sandaime observaban sorprendidos cómo todo por lo que dicha onda pasaba prendió en fuego, logrando además un radio de ataque tres veces mayor a su técnica anterior. Cuando el ataque llegó al dúo de Kages, estos se transportaron rápidamente al kunai que el Sandaime lanzó anteriormente, donde la técnica del Zorro ya había pasado y por suerte el kunai había permanecido en su lugar, solo que ahora parecían estar batallando en el infierno.

Inmediatamente, Hiruzen de forma rápida cruzó sus dedos y gritó - _¡Kage Bushin no jutsu (Jutsu Clones de Sombra_)! - Y cuatro clones aparecieron al instante. Pero no terminó ahí, entonces los clones hicieron distintas posiciones de manos y exclamaron al unísono: - _¡__Faibu denryū no erementaruatakku (Ataque elemental de las cinco corrientes)!_ -.

Entonces, una poderosa corriente de agua los rodeo para extinguir las llamas que se encontraban alrededor, pero eran tales que solo se apagaron las que estaban cercanos a Hiruzen, la técnica de agua también atacó a la Bestia, que ya se había recuperado casi por completo del ataque anterior de Minato, pero casi no le hizo daño el jutsu de agua debido a que el ataque no estaba concentrado especialmente para él, pero su suerte no duró mucho ya que entonces cuatro corrientes de rayo, tierra, fuego y aire le atacaron, intentó cubrirse con sus colas pero los ataques del viejo Hokage eran demasiado fuertes, por lo que salió disparado unos cuantos metros hacia un punto donde el fuego todavía ardía levemente, cayendo de espaldas, luego los clones del Sandaime se disiparon.

Minato rápidamente lanzó otro kunai espacio-tiempo a la bestia clavándoselo en el pecho, pero por su diminuto tamaño en comparación al Gran Monstruo el daño causado fue nulo, aunque este no era el objetivo del Yondaime, luego utilizó su Hiraishin para transportarse hacia el kunai y dejar su marca del Hiraishin en el Bijū, y volver al kunai clavado en el suelo desde antes cerca de Sarutobi, todo esto en cuestión de 5 segundos.

Acto seguido, el Kyūbi empezó a levantarse levemente con una mirada de suma ira, mientras liberaba un instinto asesino muchísimo mayor del que estaba liberando hasta ahora, sin embargo, ninguno de los Kages se inmutó ante esto- ¡Enma, extiéndete! – Le habló Hiruzen a su invocación.

**- Trágate esto, ¡maldito zorro! -** Exclamó Enma, para después alargarse estando en su forma de bastón, con la misma técnica con la que Hiruzen había logrado sacar al demonio de la aldea mientras Minato estaba ausente. La Bestia fue empujada hacia donde las llamas que él mismo había originado ardían aún más que donde se encontraba anteriormente y además haciendo que el kunai del que el Zorro ni cuenta se había dado se desprendía y caía al suelo, aunque esto no le importó a Minato ya que ya le había dado el uso que requería.

El Demonio se llevó unas cuantas quemaduras que lo hicieron rugir, más que por el dolor rugía por el estado de cólera en el que se encontraba, este par de humanos que no eran nada comparados con su gran poder y le estaban ganando a él, ¡El Kyūbi! Eso pensaba el zorro, pero a él todavía le quedaban gigantescas reservas de chakra, esto no había terminado.

En ese momento tuvo una idea, que lo hizo sonreír maliciosamente, mientras utilizaba su habilidad de detección de emociones negativas a la distancia, ubicando al instante el dolor, la tristeza y el odio que se habían disparado en Konoha debido al ataque que el Zorro había emprendido contra la aldea, claro que estaba siendo controlado por aquel enmascarado y lo único que quería al momento de intentar escapar de su sello era alejarse lo más que pudiese de la humanidad para no ser encerrado nunca más, aunque de todos modos, no se arrepentía de nada y ahora dañaría a la aldea que lo mantuvo cautivo por más de medio siglo y esta vez por su propia voluntad, no se encontraba muy lejos, pero sí lo suficiente como para que la batalla que estaba teniendo no llegase a alcanzarla, pero esto no sería por mucho.

Entonces el Kyūbi alzó su hocico y empezó a formar una Bijūdama, pero esta era mucho más grande y poderosa que la que había lanzado a Minato cuando estaba en la Montaña Hokage, o la que intentó lanzar justo cuando ese estúpido sapo cayó encima de él, sí, en esta Bijūdama estaba recargando un considerable porcentaje de sus reservas de su chakra para que pudiese mantenerse estable mientras recorría la larga distancia que había hasta Konoha y eliminarla a ella y sus alrededores de un tiro. Minato e Hiruzen se preparaban para recibir el ataque mientras observaban sorprendidos el gran poder del gigantesco monstruo al cual se enfrentaban, pero notaron que el Zorro cambió su posición, de estar apuntándolos hacia ellos empezó a apuntar hacia otro lugar, al principio no entendieron qué trataba de hacer pero entonces Minato se dio cuenta y gritó:

- ¡Sandaime-sama, el Kyūbi está apuntando hacia la aldea! - Sarutobi abrió los ojos en shock y un poco de pánico al escuchar lo dicho por el Yondaime, pero después intentó tranquilizarse para idear una manera de evitar aquello, solo que Minato ya tenía una.

Minato había permanecido completamente quieto hasta ahora, desde que había dejado su marca en el Zorro, y esto tenía una razón: El Yondaime entonces entró en modo sabio, mientras que en su mano se empezó a formar su tradicional _Rasengan (esfera giratoria)_, que se empezó a hacer muchísimo más grande que cuando lanzó su primera técnica al Zorro, la esfera empezó a formar pequeños rayos a su alrededor hasta parecer que el Yondaime sostenía un gran relámpago en su mano que tenía como epicentro a una gran esfera que él mismo sostenía, luego Minato sin perder tiempo se teletransportó hacia el pecho del Zorro donde estaba su marca del Hiraishin, para clavarle en un golpe directo y con la guardia baja su jutsu, mientras exclamaba:

- _¡Senpō Raiton: __Sandā rasen-jō (Arte Sabio, Elemento Rayo: Trueno en espiral)!_ - Provocando que el Kyūbi saliese despedido hacia una gran distancia mientras la esfera todavía le impactaba después de ser lanzada por el Yondaime, el Kyūbi sentía que era electrocutado por el poderoso jutsu que le estaba dañando mucho más que cuando había recibido aquel shuriken de chakra, todo esto mientras era dirigido hacia un punto donde algunas llamas todavía ardían con más fuerza aún. La Bijūdama que el Demonio había formado, debido a que todavía no estaba terminada, se empezó a cristalizar, para luego agrietarse y caer al suelo como si simples pedazos de vidrio se tratase, y luego esfumarse como si nunca hubiese estado ahí. Además, el modo sabio de Minato desapareció al instante debido a la gran cantidad de chakra requerido para el jutsu que ejecutó.

El Yondaime entonces volvió al mismo kunai clavado desde el inicio donde Sarutobi estaba medianamente cerca, para luego decirle - ¡Sandaime-sama, lo teletransportaré hacia donde se encuentra el Kyūbi, por favor retenlo mientras llego, no tardaré! - Dijo dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba él sosteniendo a Enma aún en su transformación en bastón, para tomarlo del hombro y aparecer encima del Zorro, que estaba tendido en el piso en medio del fuego y con algunos destellos de electricidad todavía visibles alrededor de su cuerpo, y luego Minato desaparecer, todo esto en segundos sin él esperar respuesta del Sandaime.

- Maldición - Dijo el viejo Hokage _- Ya estoy muy viejo para esto - _pensaba.

El Kyūbi entonces empezó a levantarse lentamente _**- Ese idiota... Debió dejar su marca del Hiraishin en mí sin que me diese cuenta y me atacó con la guardia baja, GRRRR ¡Maldición! – **_Pensó el Zorro, entonces se fijó en el Sandaime que se encontraba sobre su pecho, para luego dirigirle una mirada llena de odio e ira, intentó levantar su brazo para atacarlo pero estaba muy adolorido y no pudo, todavía le quedaba chakra para batallar por mucho más tiempo, mas se encontraba débil y sus poderes curativos se estaban tardando en actuar.

Hiruzen tenía que hacer algo rápido, pues su Sello del Rejuvenecimiento estaba cerca de dejar de funcionar, y lo que eso conllevaba, luego se puso a pensar por qué Minato se fue repentinamente y concluyó que iba a sellar al Zorro nuevamente debido al estado debilitado en el que se hallaba, así que tenía que inmovilizar al Demonio mientras llegaba, utilizando todo lo que le quedaba de chakra para ello.

Así que realizó unas posiciones de manos, infló su pecho y disparó una poderosa llamarada en forma de dragón al rostro del zorro mientras pensaba el nombre de su técnica - _Katon: Karyū Endan (__Elemento Fuego: Bala de Fuego, Flama de Dragón) -._

El Kyūbi rugió al sentir la gran llamadara en contra de él, mientras empezó a acumular chakra en su mano izquierda, Hiruzen se dio cuenta de esto y atacó nuevamente al Zorro con el _Fūton: Daitoppa (Elemento Viento: Gran Penetración)_ liberando una simple pero gran ráfaga de viento en el rostro del Zorro potenciando las llamas que ardían en él por su jutsu Katon anterior, el Kyūbi rugió más fuerte que antes mientras se levantaba debilitado, haciendo que Hiruzen saltase a otro lugar donde el fuego se había apagado, mientras el Zorro clavaba su mano directo al suelo y para sorpresa del Sandaime, el suelo empezó a temblar levemente mientras se agrietaba.

- ¡Enma! - Le gritó Hiruzen a su invocación quien estaba a punto de asentir hasta que el Kyūbi habló.

**- Mono bastardo, ¡YA NO PIENSO TOLERAR MÁS TU MALDITA PRESENCIA! - **Gruñó la Gran Bestia aún con llamas en su rostro y muy adolorida, logrando interponer una de las largas uñas de su mano derecha entre Enma y Sarutobi, para después tomar el bastón en el que estaba transformado Enma y empezar a apretarlo con bastante fuerza, el Kyūbi se dio cuenta que el bastón era de un muy duro material como para no haberse roto aún, pero no resistiría mucho contra él.

**_- Mierda, a este paso… Lo siento Sarutobi, deberás continuar tú solo - _**Pensó Enma antes de desaparecer en un simple puf de humo. Hiruzen veía todo sorprendido, el paisaje temblando y parcialmente destruido mientras aún habían algunas llamas de la segunda onda expansiva de chakra del Zorro en los alrededores, el Kyūbi era en verdad impresionante, pero salió rápidamente de sus pensamientos debido a que el suelo empezó a separarse en varias y grandes grietas, así que dio grandes saltos intentando no caer en el vacío que habían en las mismas.

El Kyūbi estaba a punto de realizar otro movimiento, pero rápidamente se sintió impactado por una gran esfera de chakra azulado que apareció de repente en frente de él _**- ¡De nuevo! -**_. Pensó el Zorro, para retroceder en dos patas hacia atrás intentando no caer de espaldas nuevamente tosiendo algo de sangre luego de recibir el _Chō Ōdama Rasengan (Súper Gran Bola en Espiral)_, después de haber retirado su mano del suelo deteniendo el terremoto que estaba formando y que para mala suerte de él, todavía no había llevado a su punto más alto en magnitud. Pero no terminó ahí, luego sintió como unas largas cadenas de chakra le rodearon de la misma dirección en la que el ataque le impactó, paralizándolo y obligándolo a caer al suelo de pecho. **- ¡Este chakra...! ¡Kushina! -** exclamó sorprendido el Zorro pues no creía que después de haber sido extraído de ella, todavía le quedaran fuerzas para esto, entonces el Kitsune visualizó al Yondaime que cargaba con dos pequeños bultos, y a su esposa de espaldas de donde provenían las cadenas.

Ya Minato le había relatado todo lo sucedido a Kushina, habían contado desde antes con todas las posibilidades en caso de que el Zorro escapase, aunque esto que iba a hacer lo habló con Kushina en el último instante debido a que se dio cuenta en su batalla que solo esto retendría el gran poder del Zorro, y a que Kushina se encontraba muy débil como para retenerlo de nuevo, y además a través de un mecanismo que no le costaría la vida como si usase el Shiki Fūin.

Kushina se había resistido al principio pero después comprendió que era necesario, ninguno quería hacerlo pero tenían que hacerlo, y Minato ya le había dicho el por qué de esto, no quería, pero si el Zorro no era sellado, el enmascarado lo capturaría una vez más y atacaría a Konoha de nuevo, o peor, el Kyūbi iría por voluntad propia a la Hoja para aplastarla, Minato ni siquiera podía pensar en esto, pues debido al genjutsu al que era sometido en el primer caso, el Kyūbi manejaba de manera algo torpe su propio poder por lo que el desastre que causaba era muchísimo menor, prueba de esto era la comparación entre la batalla que emprendía el Zorro Monstruoso en la aldea, y la que estaba emprendiendo ahora mismo contra el par de Kages y la recién incorporada pelirroja.

- Kushina, no te sobre-esfuerces, estás muy débil, a este paso podrías morir - Dijo Minato de manera algo triste pero sin perder la firmeza debido a la batalla a su esposa.

- No importa, Minato… Tú solo haz lo que tienes que hacer - respondió débilmente Kushina tosiendo algo de sangre debido a su estado y al humo que desprendían las llamas que aún quedaban en la zona, en ese momento, el Yondaime asintió, se mordió el pulgar y gritó- ¡Kuchiyose no jutsu! - Invocando dos rituales ceremoniales.

La máxima masa de odio en el mundo miraba todo esto mientras pensaba - _**¿Acaso piensan sellarme nuevamente, y para colmo en ese par de mocosos? **_El Zorro no podía aceptar ser derrotado por estos humanos, intentaba con todas sus fuerzas liberarse del agarre de las cadenas, logrando aflojarlas un poco.

- ¡Rápido Minato, no resistiré mucho! - Le gritó desesperadamente Kushina a su esposo, quien sostenía dos pergaminos de pequeño tamaño y uno de gran tamaño.

Primero abrió el grande y dibujó el sello rápidamente en el estómago de Menma, haciendo que algunas marcas en el pergamino descendieran a ese lugar, quedando un círculo de color negro con algunas líneas curvas sobresaliendo de él, además de otras marcas que ascendían por el torso de su hijo, luego abrió uno pequeño y lo presionó, para que las marcas del pergamino ascendiesen por su brazo derecho y quedase un pequeño espiral en el centro de la palma de su mano, luego abrió el último y lo desenrolló hasta ubicarse en un sello idéntico (solo en la figura geométrica) al que el Yondaime había dibujado en su hijo, luego colocó el papel sobre el estómago de Menma superponiendo ambos sellos, para después realizar una rápida secuencia de posiciones de manos, ponía su mano en el sello del papel para después éste expulsar algo de chakra rojizo, Minato lo sostuvo como si de una cuerda se tratase aunque le quemaba pero levemente, por lo que fue capaz de continuar con lo que quería hacer.

El Zorro miró esto y se sorprendió _**- Ese pergamino tiene mi chakra… No, es diferente pero igual a la vez, y no es tan poderoso… Ya veo, solo tiene mi chakra Yang… Ya entiendo lo que quiere hacer, pero… ¿Cómo obtuvo mi chakra? No... más aún... ¿Cómo ese imbécil logró dividir mi chakra de esa forma? -**_ Después de ello, el Yondaime corrió rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba el Zorro, no podía usar el Hiraishin de nuevo ya que la Bestia se encontraba tumbada de pecho en el suelo, lugar donde estaba la marca de su jutsu. Acto seguido Minato unió la cuerda de chakra rojizo del pergamino con el pelaje del Kyūbi, para después jalar éste y sacar otra cuerda de chakra que se unió con la que sostenía, el Zorro se dio cuenta que Minato estaba haciendo algo parecido al juego de tira y afloja de chakra con el que su primera jinchūriki Uzumaki Mito había logrado dominar una pequeña parte de su poder, intentó jalar el chakra del pergamino para evitar lo que quería hacer, pero estaba débil por la batalla y aún estaba sometido por las cadenas de chakra de Kushina, con todas sus fuerzas siguió debilitándolas mientras sentía como su chakra era jalado por el Cuarto

- ¡MINATO! - Gritó una vez más una muy adolorida Kushina, el Kyūbi parecía estar a punto de librarse hasta que Hiruzen decidió actuar, inflando su pecho después de realizar algunos sellos manuales mientras pensaba el nombre de su jutsu.

- _F____ū_ton: _Torunēdokatto (Elemento Viento: Tornado Cortante)_ - y al instante sopló una corriente de aire que tomó la forma de un tornado que atacó al Zorro, cortándolo, mareándolo levemente y potenciando las llamas que ardían con menos intensidad que antes sobre él, de manera que volvieron a quemarlo en gran medida, haciendo que dejara de forcejear.

El Rayo Amarillo rápidamente volvió donde estaban sus hijos, para después presionar con fuerza sobre el pergamino que estaba sobre el estómago de su hijo provocando que se despertara y llorará fuertemente _- Lo siento por eso Menma... -_ pensó, entonces soltó la cuerda de chakra, realizó una secuencia rápida de posiciones de manos, para volver a presionar el pergamino que estaba sobre su hijo Menma y gritar _¡Hakke no Fūin Shiki (Estilo de Sellado de Ocho Trigramas)!_ Y al instante, el Zorro sintió su chakra ser jalado aún más que antes mientras era completamente separado de él y el mismo tomaba su forma zorruna pero en un plano distinto, para luego ser drenado a través del pergamino y sellada su mitad Yang en Menma, causando además que el sello que tenía en su cuerpo cambiase de aspecto como el espiral que Minato tenía en su mano pero más grande, y las marcas en su torso encogerse para limitarse solo hasta su estómago.

El Kyūbi gruñó ya que se hizo más pequeño en ese momento, pero Minato todavía no acababa, realizó el mismo procedimiento con su otro hijo Naruto, solo que utilizó un cuarto pergamino también de pequeño tamaño en el que estaba contenido chakra Ying del Terrible Bijū, y volvió a jalar del chakra del Kyūbi y usar el mismo jutsu de sellado, quien a duras penas estuvo acumulando un poco de chakra mientras estaba paralizado por la absorción del mismo debido a la técnica de Kushina.

**- Mantente alerta, Yondaime Hokage -** advirtió el Kitsune antes de ser absorbido, y al instante lo que quedaba del Legendario Monstruo fue sellado, es decir, la mitad Ying del Kyūbi en su hijo mayor, pero antes de estar completamente dentro de su cuerpo rugió poderosamente liberando algo de su chakra en el ambiente, aunque el efecto ofensivo fue casi nulo.

Hiruzen cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras tosía algo de sangre al percatarse de que la batalla había terminado, mientras las cadenas de Kushina volvían a su interior, cayendo también al piso aparentemente inconsciente, Minato rápidamente juntó a ambos con su mano izquierda pues su mano derecha le ardía como si la hubiese metido en el fondo de un volcán, el anciano Hokage tomó a los hijos del actual líder de la aldea los cuales lloraban fuertemente, usó las fuerzas que ya no tenía pues su sello especial había terminado de surgir efecto, Minato entonces los sacó de ahí con el Hiraishin rumbo al Hospital de Konoha.

_**- Vaya, pero qué batalla tan interesante ha sido esta, parece ser que…. a pesar de todo, hice una buena elección - **_Pensó una oscura figura con una sonrisa en su rostro, que pudo apreciar el final del enfrentamiento, la cual además vestía una curiosa túnica blanca.

… … … … …

Habían vuelto a la aldea, Hiruzen se encontraba en mediano riesgo de muerte debido al fūinjutsu que había usado en su batalla contra el Kyūbi por lo que estaba siendo tratado por los médicos, Minato no se encontraba tan grave como el Sandaime o Kushina, había sido rápidamente atendido pero al no tener heridas de gravedad, no duró mucho el procedimiento y ahora se encontraba solo en una habitación cercana a donde estaban sus hijos, estaba muy preocupado por Kushina y para colmo estaba en el quirófano así que no podía verla. Sus hijos, por suerte, se encontraban bien a pesar del hecho de haber inhalado humo por culpa del incendio al que los llevó, pero fue algo leve para su alivio, así que no se preocupaba por ellos, pero esa sensación no duró mucho.

- ¿QUÉ LE OCURREN A LOS BEBÉS? - Gritó uno de los pocos médicos que estaban en la habitación cercana a donde Minato estaba, que escuchó el grito y de inmediato entró abriendo la puerta de golpe, entonces vio cómo sus hijos se rodeaban de un poderoso chakra rojizo que empezó a tomar la forma de dos cabezas de Zorros con nueve colas en el aire en cada una, mientras parecía que la piel de sus hijos se oscurecía pero de una manera muy leve, y sus cabellos se hacían rojos al igual que sus ojos cuyas pupilas se alargaban, para luego cada una de las cabezas rugir con extrema fuerza y matar al trío de médicos que estaban allí en un instante.

Minato retrocedió por la liberación de energía, pero sin perder un segundo dio un paso al frente y tomó a sus hijos, para sentir que el chakra que los rodeaba lo quemaba incluso más que antes, pues ahora no tenía el sello especial en su palma para manejarlo. Los sacó rápidamente de ahí con el Hiraishin antes de que llegasen los ninjas que sintieron el repentino incremento de poder en el edificio, pues aún no había revelado nada sobre sus hijos o sobre lo que hizo con la Bestia, y no quería que la gente viese lo que les pasaba ahora y empezaran a considerarlos el propio monstruo.

Rápidamente, ya en su hogar sacó un gran pergamino similar al que usó para sellar al Kyūbi, solo que este contenía la propia llave del sello, se acercó a Menma quien era el que estaba más cerca y se fijó en el sello, y para su sorpresa estaba levemente abierto _- El sello se debió debilitar un poco cuando el Kyūbi liberó su chakra en el ambiente antes de haber sido sellado en Naruto -_ pensó el Cuarto mientras reforzaba el sello en Menma _- ¡¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?! -_ pensó nuevamente furioso consigo mismo.

Después de terminar de reforzar el fuinjutsu que encerraba al Monstruo que acababa de derrotar Minato, el chakra retrocedió de golpe y la piel, cabellos y los ojos de Menma volvieron a la normalidad, iba a hacer lo mismo con Naruto pero vio que la cabeza de Zorro volvió a rugir para el chakra volver a su interior, entonces vio que el cabello de su hijo se hizo completamente rojo, el tono de su piel se había cambiado de arriba hacia abajo a un tono tan solo un poco más oscuro, el hecho de que sus ojos eran ahora exactamente como los del Zorro y le crecían tres marcas como si bigotes fuesen en cada mejilla, y que el sello en su estómago había desaparecido.

Minato intentó concentrar su propio chakra en el estómago de su hijo para hacer al sello aparecer y reforzarlo, pero no lo hizo, lo intentó varias veces obteniendo el mismo resultado, el Yondaime se asustó ante esto, sabía bien por sus conocimientos en fūinjutsu lo que esto significaba, pero no sacó conclusiones apresuradas aún ya que todavía tenía que ver otras cosas para verificar lo que en ese momento pensaba que sucedió, así que tomó a Naruto y Menma que parecían haberse dormido repentinamente, y los llevó de nuevo al hospital, para esperar por el Sandaime y obtener noticias de su esposa, y luego analizar la situación el día siguiente, aunque, por mera precaución, decidió que lo mejor sería que Naruto durmiese solo, en una habitación algo apartada de las salas rellenas de gente del Hospital, vigilado por un ninja ANBU de confianza.

* * *

¡Buenas! Bueno, como ya han visto esta historia se tratará de un Naruto abandonado debido a algo que ya verán en el siguiente capítulo, bueno, hay varias historias tanto en inglés como en español (mayoritariamente en inglés) que explotan este tema y de distintas formas, quiero decir que tomé inspiración de estas historias mas la trama de la mía tendrá unos pequeños detalles que nadie o al menos que yo sepa nadie ha usado hasta ahora jejeje o al menos de la manera en que yo los usaré. Hice el prólogo lo más completo y original posible para mantener la esencia de mi autoría y tratar de no asemejarse en lo posible con otros fics de este tipo, ya que el tema es muy explotado y por ello trato que el mío se mantenga lo más original posible. Además, este fic estará protagonizado por Naruto y Menma.

Yo no haré un Dark Naruto, o al menos no en los primeros capítulos, quien sabe si después lo hago un poco dark o loco, o tal vez ya tengo eso planeado para después pero no se los quiero decir aún muajajajaja. Quiero decir que intentaré actualizar semanalmente o incluso en menos tiempo, ¡pero eso sí, dejen reviews para tener más motivación ya que esta es mi primera historia jaja :P! No pido muchos, solo unos pocos ya que apenas empiezo en esto, pero tampoco tendría sentido que me esfuerce tanto para actualizar rápido y de manera completa y no ver casi reviews lo que me haría pensar que casi nadie lee la historia aún si no es así, aunque comprendo bien que pueda pasar esto en los primeros caps. Lo califiqué en M por si quiero agregar después lemons o algo muy sangriento jejeje, o tal vez también tengo planeado eso y no se los quiero decir tampoco jajaja :P.

¡Ah sí! En mi fic los bijus serán lo que en teoría son, las armas definitivas de chakra, y como Kurama es el más fuerte, lo hice así de poderoso. Después de todo, Kishimoto con todo lo que dice y hace parecer su fuerza, y termina haciéndolos ver muy patéticos en varias ocasiones. También hice a Minato muuucho más fuerte ya que será lo que se suponía que era al principio de la serie de Kishi, uno de los ninjas más fuertes de la historia y no el sin brazos al que Madara se jodió en el manga xD.

¡Bueno! ¿Qué les pareció el prólogo? ¿Qué tal estuvo la batalla de los Hokages contra Kurama? ¿Quién será esa figura misteriosa? ¿Qué es lo que le espera el destino a Naruto? todo esto y más será respondido en poco tiempo, estén pendientes, adiós :P.


	2. El Abandono

Diálogo de personajes - ¡Te derrotaré! -.

Pensamiento de personajes _- A este paso, voy a morir -_.

Diálogo de seres/entes sobrenaturales o invocaciones - **¿Eso fue todo? JAJAJA -.**

Pensamientos de seres/entes sobrenaturales o invocaciones _**- ¿De dónde sacó tal poder? -**_.

Términos o técnicas nombradas por primera vez: _Rasengan (esfera giratoria)._

Disclaimer: La historia y trama de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Vueltas, muchas vueltas, parecía estar en una licuadora, dando giros bruscos y parecer estar girando en una especie de remolino, aunque no podía distinguirlo bien, para después sentir estar cayendo en un gran abismo que parecía no tener final, donde no alcanzaba a llegar ni el más mínimo rayo de luz, por lo que no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que ocurría o hacia dónde se dirigía o siquiera qué había al final de ese gran vacío, si es que tenía final.

Sintió estar cayendo por horas, se dijo a sí mismo que de alguna manera estaba en una pesadilla, aunque nunca había tenido de esas desde la muerte de Rikud_ō-_jiji en aquellos días donde su tamaño era apenas un poco más grande que el de un humano, es que esta extraña sensación nunca la había sentido desde el inicio de su existencia, había sentido cosas parecidas en su vida, como por ejemplo en aquellas ocasiones que había sido sellado en sus primeros jinchūrikis cuando era tomado por sorpresa o traicionado por lo malditos humanos, a los que él, en la misión que le dejó su creador, intentó ayudarlos para traer la tan añorada paz al mundo que deseaba el viejo de los seis caminos, para después… ser apuñalado varias veces por la espalda e intentar utilizarlo como un arma.

Sí, desde aquel entonces se dio cuenta que los humanos estaban malditos y su destino era el de pelear por siempre entre ellos mismos, masacrándose, aplastando cualquier principio moral, usando a lo que fuese o a quien fuese necesario, de la manera que fuese necesaria para cumplir sus repugnantes objetivos, y desde ese momento empezó a _odiarlos_, a despreciar su existencia, porque se había dado cuenta que el sueño de la figura que fue lo más cercana a un padre para él, jamás se haría realidad por culpa del orgullo y el egoísmo de las personas.

Aunque él no reconocía como tales a aquellos humanos que lograron contenerlos como sus ex jinchūrikis, ya que solo le tomaba minutos, a lo mucho una hora para romper los sellos que lo mantenían cautivo, por ello es que solo consideraba jinchūrikis a sus dos últimas contenedoras: Uzumaki Mito y Uzumaki Kushina. Se volvió a concentrar en lo que pasaba ahora, solo había sentido esta sensación en pocas oportunidades ya que casi nada tenía el poder para encerrarlo, y si lo hacía, era porque fue un _ingenuo_ confiando en las personas. Pero esto que sentía ahora mismo era totalmente distinto a las veces anteriores.

Repentinamente, pudo ver una pizca de luz que cada vez se hacía más grande en aquel abismo en el que creía iba a estar permanentemente cayendo, para finalmente dejar de sentir aquella sensación que le asqueó y luego sentir, o más correctamente, no sentir _nada_. Nada de nada, ni siquiera sintió haber aterrizado lo cual previó que sería un fuerte impacto debido a todo el tiempo que sintió estar cayendo, después se fijó mejor en su entorno y analizó rápidamente su situación: estaba detrás de unos barrotes, en lo que parecía ser una especia de gran jaula en una sala gigantesca llena de agua y tuberías, y en el centro de dicha jaula estaba pegado un pequeño papel con la palabra ''sello'', después sintió _algo_, una sensación que sí reconoció al instante: sintió algo conectarse a él, y entonces pudo sentir estar viendo, oyendo, sintiendo, percibiendo el mundo exterior, con un pequeño bebé dormido como epicentro, se fijó mejor y estaba en una habitación presumiblemente de hospital, junto a otro bebé de muy similar apariencia y un trío de médicos alrededor.

_**- Maldita sea -**_ Se dijo a sí mismo _**- Me han sellado… de nuevo, y para colmo en un par de mocosos -**_. Él, el Gran y Poderoso Kyūbi no Yōko, también conocido como Kyūbi no Kitsune, había sido derrotado… otra vez. Un momento, ¿en serio fue derrotado del todo?

**- Es verdad… - **se dijo a sí mismo **- Aún puedo intentar ****eso**** -** terminó con una gran sonrisa maligna mostrando todos los dientes _**- Lo más seguro es que mi contraparte se haya percatado de lo que hice, además de que, como yo, se haya acabado de despertar, entonces… es hora de la acción -**_ pensó, para después lanzar una gran y profunda carcajada que le hubiese helado los huesos a cualquier ser o cosa que lo hubiese escuchado, mientras enviaba una pequeña cantidad de su chakra hacia el exterior de la jaula.

… … … … …

Oscuridad, una gran y profunda oscuridad, era raro, intentaba escuchar algo más allá de ella pero no podía, pensó en alguna manera de salir de ese gran vacío sin luz, solo para descubrir que estaba en su propia mente, la cual estaba, de alguna manera, trancada, inmóvil, tan solo podía escuchar sus propios pensamientos los cuales procesaba de una manera muy lenta, intentaba moverse, intentaba hablar, intentaba tocar algo, _quería_ sentir algo, pero nada, era una absoluta nada, hasta que finalmente pudo preguntarse a sí mismo en un susurro.

- ¿Estoy… muerto? - Fue lo primero que pudo decir, entonces se dio cuenta que su audición, tacto, y su propia habla estaban regresando, así como lentamente sentía los rayos del sol pegando directamente hacia su deteriorado rostro debido a su larga edad, indicando que su vista también estaba regresando.

- No lo está, Sandaime-sama - pudo escuchar una voz que reconoció rápidamente, entonces finalmente pudo abrir sus ojos lo más que pudo, y darse cuenta que estaba en una habitación en el hospital de Konoha, con algunos cables conectados a él y unas máquinas cerca.

- ¿Minato? - Habló por fin el viejo Hokage, después de haber permanecido unos segundos en silencio intentando comprender lo que ocurría _- Definitivamente, ya estoy demasiado viejo para todo esto -_ pensó el que alguna vez fue llamado el Shinobi no Kami.

Entonces vio al Yondaime acercarse con un rostro que reflejaba una extraña mezcla de sentimientos: seriedad, tristeza, preocupación; esas fueron todas las emociones que a simple vista Hiruzen pudo distinguir de su sucesor, no pudo observar si había alguna otra, aunque sabía que había una más, algo más profundo, pero no pudo distinguir qué.

- Minato, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Puedes explicarme todo lo que ha ocurrido mientras estaba inconsciente? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve así? - preguntó Sarutobi.

- Solo ha estado en ese estado poco más de 3 días, Sandaime-sama - respondió Minato, empezando a sacar de sus dudas al viejo hombre - Ha estado muy delicado de salud debido al sello especial que utilizó, casi muere, pero los doctores lograron salvarlo a pesar de haber tenido muchas complicaciones, ya no se encuentra en riesgo y a pesar de su edad, se está recuperando a un ritmo bastante acelerado, o al menos eso dicen los médicos - finalizó el Yondaime.

- ¿Y Kushina? ¿Qué hay de tus hijos, están bien? ¿No ha habido problemas con sus sellos? - Cuando Hiruzen preguntó esto, pareciera haber presionado un botón especial o algo así en el actual Hokage, su rostro inmediatamente se ensombreció mientras bajaba un poco la mirada, y entonces Sarutobi vio lo que en su primera impresión no había visto en Minato: ira, furia, y una pizca de _odio_, odio consigo mismo y con algo más, algo que sabría el Sandaime en pocos momentos.

- Kushina… ella… está en co-coma - Dijo el Yondaime tartamudeando la última palabra, sorprendiendo a Hiruzen - Los médicos dicen… que corre mediano riesgo de muerte pero, si todo sale bien, creen que vuelva a despertar como máximo en tres o cuatro meses, a lo mucho medio año - dijo bajando aún más su rostro.

- Lo siento mucho, Minato - le dijo Hiruzen tratando de consolarlo.

- De todas formas, le he mandado un mensaje a Jiraiya y enviado un equipo ANBU, para que busquen a Tsunade y pueda tratar a Kushina lo más pronto posible - dijo el Rayo Amarillo. - En cuanto a Naruto y Menma… - habló mientras apretaba fuertemente sus puños, cosa que no paso desapercibida por el Tercero - Tenemos algo de qué hablar, Sandaime-sama - dijo Minato alzando su rostro con una fría mirada.

… … … … …

El Poderoso Zorro de las Nueve Colas, más específicamente su mitad Ying, se encontraba con los ojos cerrados mientras descansaba y se iba adaptando a su más reciente prisión, mientras rememoraba los acontecimientos de los últimos días, en especial, desde el momento que empezó a enviar su propio chakra fuera de su gigantesca jaula a las redes de chakra de su nuevo jinchūriki.

_Flashback_

**- Vaya mierda, tal parece que no funcionó - **se dijo para sí mismo el Kyūbi después de observar cómo el Yondaime reforzaba el sello en Menma, y en Naruto, misteriosamente, el chakra que había enviado a él volvía a su interior sin alguna acción por parte de Minato que provocara esto, y sin que el sello se doblegara. Entonces empezó a recordar el plan de último momento que había pensado antes de haber sido dividido en dos y sellado en los hijos del Hokage.

_**- Si bien un bebé es la persona ideal para encerrar a un poderoso ser o espíritu debido a que sus redes de chakra todavía no están desarrolladas, de modo que no corre casi absolutamente nada de chakra por las mismas y esto es lo más recomendable para contener un poder así de grande como el mío, en especial los primeros días que es cuando el riesgo de quebrantamiento del sello es mayor al estar el cuerpo adaptándose a contener un poder así; si este ser o espíritu, en este caso yo, consiguiera hacer fluir su propio chakra, aunque sea una pequeña cantidad, en las redes todavía prematuras del bebé, el cuerpo reconocerá el chakra como propio ya que fluye desde el interior del espíritu del mocoso pues estoy parcialmente encerrado allí además de estarlo en su cuerpo, y a que su cuerpo no reconoce al suyo aún pues se encuentra en cantidades mínimas. Entonces el cuerpo se intentará adaptar a mi chakra como si fuese suyo y, como todavía es un enano sin ningún tipo de fuerza o energía para mantener la fuerza del sello, si hubiese pasado el suficiente tiempo antes de que llegase ese hijo de puta del Yondaime, el sello se hubiese roto en ambos mocosos y yo y mi contraparte seríamos libres, pues además la resonancia entre ambos chakras hubiese acelerado el debilitamiento del sello, o al menos algo así pasó en el primer mocoso en el que me encerraron solo que claro no me habían dividido en dos aquella vez, creo que eso pasó hace seis o siete siglos, no lo recuerdo bien… Aunque no tengo ni puta idea de por qué mi chakra volvió a este enano sin que el sello se debilitará aún más de lo que ya estaba, tal vez a pesar de todo es demasiado fuerte… Pero de todas formas se hubiese roto si el chakra de mi mitad Yang en el otro mocoso hubiese seguido fluyendo -**_.

El Zorro observó que Minato se sobresaltó un poco, ya que se dio cuenta que estaba intentando hacer aparecer el sello para reforzarlo, pero no ocurría nada _**- Bueno, esto es raro - **_pensó el Bijū, para luego empezar a encontrar una explicación a lo que veía_**- Mmmmm, el cuerpo de Naruto de alguna forma en verdad asimiló mi chakra como el suyo pero además desapareciendo su chakra original, tal vez por eso no aparezca el sello, pues éste está conectado al chakra del mocoso y por lo que veo, no ha quedado ni una pizca en su cuerpo -.**_

Decidió salir de sus pensamientos mientras hacía los preparativos para usar sus habilidades de detección, y localizar dónde había quedado el chakra de Naruto, pues si simplemente se hubiese extinto, el sello se hubiese consumido y él sería libre, o Naruto hubiese muerto y él también, y entonces lo sintió: el chakra de Naruto se había aislado en un rincón dentro de su alma

_**- Tal parece que… su chakra no se ha ido y no pareciera que se irá, a simple vista diría que se desarrollará en ese rincón y seguirá creciendo apartado de su cuerpo, lo más probable es que a medida que se haga más y más grande, llegue a empezar a fluir de nuevo hasta que mi propio chakra desaparezca de sus conductos y nuevamente pueda usar el suyo a toda su capacidad, o si dejara de hacer fluir mi chakra entonces inmediatamente tendría el suyo de nuevo y esos cambios raros que sufrió se irían… Bueno, observaré cómo va esto, tal vez el sello se debilite si lo sigo haciendo fluir, si no es así simplemente dejaré de darle mi poder a este mocoso, ni él ni ningún maldito humano me usarán como su arma -**__._

Luego vio a Minato cargar con sus dos gemelos y los llevaba al Hospital de nuevo con su Hiraishin, para después observarlo hablar con un ANBU para que vigilará personalmente a Naruto en una habitación algo aislada del Hospital mientras se llevaba a Menma con él, el Zorro inicialmente se sintió extrañado por esto, pero no le dio importancia ya que de seguro Minato pensaba que como esos cambios en Naruto no se habían ido aún, el sello podría romperse y él ser libre… Pero, para su suerte, no pudo estar más equivocado.

_… … … … …_

Habían pasado unas cuantas horas y ya era de día en la aldea de la hoja, el Zorro Demonio se despertó de mala gana debido a la nueva situación en la que se encontraba y claro a lo ocurrido el día anterior, entonces vio cómo el Yondaime entraba a la habitación donde estaba Naruto el cual seguía dormido, mientras le pedía informe verbal al ANBU que había estado vigilando a Naruto toda la noche, para después ordenarle que se retire por unos minutos. Además, se dio cuenta que traía consigo unos cuantos pergaminos y libros que, más que propiamente fūinjutsus, parecían contener información de cierto tipo.

**- Tsk, con solo pensar que veré su repugnante rostro todos los días me entran ganas de vomitar - ** dijo a la nada el Kyūbi.

Luego vio que el bastardo que lo selló nuevamente empezó a desenrollar los pergaminos que traía consigo mientras de igual modo abría los libros en páginas que parecían ya haber sido leídas por él ya que las ubicó al instante, entonces se empezó a fijar en el chakra de Naruto para descubrir que por su venas solo fluía el chakra del Zorro, ni una pizca de chakra humano, nuevamente intentó hacer aparecer al sello en su estómago varias veces, sin obtener ningún resultado. Acto seguido, salió un momento de la habitación, y 10 minutos después regresó con otra persona, de la cual se dio cuenta que era un ninja debido a la banda de Konoha en su cintura, después lo vio realizar una secuencia de posiciones de manos y poner su mano en la cabeza de Naruto

_**- ¿Jutsus mentales? Ese chico debe ser un Yamanaka… está intentando entrar en el subconsciente del mocoso… ¿Qué planeas Yondaime? ¿Que no te bastó nuestra ''pequeña reunión'' ayer, y quieres venir a darme una dulce visita? jejejejejejeje - **_pensó burlonamente la Colosal Bestia, para después observar cómo negaba con la cabeza aquel hombre _**- ¿No pudo entrar? Tal vez mi chakra bloquee la entrada a la mente del mocoso o la complique de manera que sea muy difícil ingresar, después de todo aún no he sabido de algún jinchūriki que estando usando el chakra de su bijū sea sometido a un jutsu mental, una persona así debería ser muy hábil, y si se le suma el hecho de que en este enano su propio chakra no corre por su cuerpo, todo se complica más… - **_pensó el Zorro para salir de sus propias dudas respecto a lo que ocurría _**- Pero sigo sin entender qué pretende hacer con todo esto -**_ pensó nuevamente, refiriéndose al Cuarto Hokage.

Después pudo observar al actual líder de la hoja asentir, mientras le ordenaba a aquel ninja retirarse, y, nuevamente solo en la habitación junto a Naruto, una vez más intentaba hacer aparecer el sello en Naruto, de nuevo sin obtener resultado alguno.

- No cabe duda, todos esos cambios en su cuerpo, el sello consumido, su chakra demoníaco… - dijo hablando consigo mismo el Hokage con una mirada llena de ira y odio puro apuntando hacia Naruto, mientras parecía derramar una pequeña lágrima en su ojo derecho y apretaba sus puños, para luego liberar un poco de su instinto asesino, despertando a Naruto en el acto quien empezó a llorar fuertemente, entonces el Zorro se fijó mejor y se dio cuenta que no hablaba consigo mismo sino que pareciera estar hablándole… ¿a su hijo?

- ¡Maldito demonio! - gritó Minato mientras sacaba uno de sus kunais especiales, el cual estaba a punto de penetrar fuertemente el pecho del pequeño bebé **- ¿Qué carajo…? - **habló el Kyūbi levantándose un poco, completamente sorprendido por la manera de actuar del Yondaime, y cuando pensó que moriría junto con el niño, vio que el Cuarto detuvo su acto cuando el kunai estaba a milímetros del pecho del bebé, luego se fijó que empezó a apretar fuertemente el kunai para después guardarlo, y salir de la habitación, no sin antes dirigirle nuevamente una mirada de completo odio y desprecio a su propio hijo, y cerraba fuertemente la puerta.

El Kyūbi se quedó pensando en lo que acababa de pasar por unos momentos, para después decir sin importarle que nadie le escuchase **- Así que… el muy estúpido cree que maté a su hijo y ¿tomé su cuerpo? - **En ese momento el Zorro empezó a considerar sus posibilidades a futuro.

_**- Veamos, si dejo de hacer fluir mi chakra por el mocoso, volverá a la normalidad y estará de nuevo con su papito, quien fingirá que nada de esto pasó y reforzará el sello, y luego en un futuro hará que ese mocoso aprenda a controlarme y quien sabe cuántos años más me quede encerrado mientras me utilizan como su juguete, además de que con él cerca, si el sello se debilita solo tiene que volver a reforzarlo. - **_en ese instante el Kyūbi puso una cara irritada _**- Pero… si sigo haciendo fluir mi chakra por el enano, su papi seguirá creyendo que soy yo y tendrá una vida muy dolorosa… lo que hará que surja odio en él, dependerá de mí y de mi chakra y de esa forma, él mismo irá debilitando el sello y por fin seré libre de estos bastardos -**_ Pensó mientras se levantaba un poco el Zorro Demoníaco en su gran jaula, para después mostrar una gran sonrisa maliciosa, y decir.

**- Lo siento mocoso, nada personal, pero no planeo estar en cautiverio por siempre -.**

_Fin Flashback_

Luego de recordar aquello el Zorro sonrió levemente, su plan inicial no había funcionado pero no importaba, llevaría años completar su nueva estrategia pero, si todo salía bien, al final por fin sería libre, recuperaría la mitad faltante de su poder e iría hasta el último rincón del mundo para no volver a tener que lidiar con los humanos de mierda nunca más, tal vez destruir Konoha pero, mientras el Yondaime estuviese, corría el riesgo de volver a ser encerrado, así que eso último lo vería después en el momento que saliera de su prisión y recuperara a su contraparte.

Entonces, decidió darle un vistazo a lo que ocurría con su nuevo jinchūriki: estaba siendo cargado por el mismo ANBU de antes después de haber sido sacado del hospital, pasaron unos minutos mientras el ninja recorría su trayecto hasta que al final llegó a su destino: un lugar lleno de niños por todos lados, de todas las edades, algunos jugaban mientras otros estaban tristes y varios otros llorando, tal vez eran huérfanos que perdieron a sus padres cuando él atacó la aldea siendo manipulado por aquel enmascarado.

_**- ¿Un lugar lleno de mocosos? Debe ser un orfanato… -**_ pensó el Kitsune, para luego ver al ANBU entregar a Naruto a una de las señoras que se encontraban ahí junto a un papel con algo escrito, se fijó más en el papel y vio que tenía la marca distintiva del Hokage, la mujer primero tomó el papel para después leerlo por unos segundos mostrándose sorprendida por un instante, y casi de inmediato dirigirle una fría mirada de odio puro al infante. Casi asqueada tomó a Naruto, como si estuviese sosteniendo alguna clase de desecho, para luego el ANBU allí presente se retirase del lugar.

Sin ningún tipo de delicadeza, la mujer llevaba al pequeño hijo del Yondaime hacia una gran habitación llena de bebés, que parecían llevar apenas unos pocos meses de nacidos. Cuando llegó ahí, la mujer tiró al infante a una pequeña cuna, lanzándolo como si una fuese una simple pelota, provocando que empezara a llorar fuertemente, la joven señorita de nuevo le dirigió una mirada llena de odio a Naruto, insultándolo por lo bajo y apretando sus puños. Las otras mujeres ahí presentes escucharon el impacto del chico contra la cuna sorprendiéndolas, y cuando se fijaron mejor en la situación y descubrieron lo que había ocurrido, se acercaron corriendo a su compañera con intenciones de pedirle explicaciones y castigarla por su comportamiento, si estaba de mal humor no tenía que pagarla con un pobre niño huérfano.

- Akari, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Por qué tratas a ese pobre niño así? - preguntó una de las que se acercaron a su colega con el ceño fruncido, ya varias se habían acerdado al niño para cargarlo y curarle sus heridas si es que Akari le provocó alguna, pero ella las detuvo antes de tocarlo.

- Esa cosa no es un niño… - dijo venenosamente Akari indignando por completo a todas las mujeres - No uno común… es el demonio en forma humana- Las ayudantes estaban demasiado extrañadas y a la vez enfadadas con Akari, al principio ninguna entendió a lo que se refería y creyeron que su amiga enloqueció, pero después de unos segundos y de inconscientemente asociar la palabra ''demonio'' con lo sucedido hace días, se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba hablando, varias tomaron una gran bocanada de aire, otras abrieron completamente sus ojos y un poco sus bocas cubridas con sus propias manos, para después tensarse cada una y como Akari, dirigirles una mirada de sumo desprecio al pequeño bebé que seguía llorando.

- ¿Quieres decir que...? - Ya todas sabían a dónde iba el asunto, pero preguntar no estaba de más, o eso pensó otra de las féminas en la habitación.

- Sí, ese chico, ese chico es el Kyūbi - señaló con su dedo índice Akari a Naruto, quien lloraba no solo por el maltrato físico sino porque aún siendo un bebé, sentía en el ambiente que algo no iba para nada bien.

- ¿Por qué el monstruo que mató a Naomi-san está aquí? - preguntó con tono resentido esta vez otra de las encargadas del lugar, Akari entonces mostró el papel que aquel ANBU le entregó y habló, con ácido en sus palabras.

- No sé por qué, pero este maldito papel dice que Hokage-sama y el Consejo decidieron que debíamos cuidar del demonio, y según esto si el niño Kyūbi muere, todas seremos culpadas y nos enjuiciarán - respondió la pelicastaña, sorprendiendo y enfadando aún más a todas las ahí presentes.

Luego, otra chica más decidió preguntar ya en un estado de cólera - ¡¿Por qué no solo matan al demonio?! ¡¿Por qué tenemos que cuidarlo?! ¡Este maldito monstruo destruyó la aldea, debería morir de la peor manera posible! -.

Akari, quien estaba igual de estupefacta e irritada, asintió a lo que había dicho su amiga, y respondió - Lo sé, este maldito Zorro mató a - pero en ese instante su voz se empezó a romper y su hablar se hacía más lento - Mit-Mitsuko-chan... - recordó a su difunta hermana asesinada por el Zorro Demonio hace 3 noches, hallada muerta con su cuerpo completamente aplastado como si fuese solo un pedazo de basura.

Unas pequeñas lágrimas empezaban a asomarse por sus ojos color café, con intenciones de empezar a brotar de ellos - Debería... debería morir pudriéndose en un rincón, por su culpa… por su culpa ne-nee-chan ya no está con-conmigo - y entonces por fin una pequeña lágrima corrió por su mejilla izquierda.

- Pero… son órdenes de Hokage-sama, queramos o no… te-tenemos que obedecer y de-dejar vivir y cu-cuida-dar a-al monstruo que mató a mi her-her-herma…- pero ya no pudo contenerse más y rompió en llanto al venir a su cabeza imágenes de su hermana Mitsuko, desde su infancia hasta su vida actual, pero no solo lloraba por la pérdida de su hermana, sino también por contener la ira y el odio que sentía en ese momento, tenía enfrente suyo al asesino de su hermana, y para colmo le habían ordenado que tenía que cuidarlo lo quisiera o no, cuidar al vil monstruo que había enviado al otro mundo a su familia más cercana, con la que había compartido casi toda su vida. Las amigas de Akari se acercaron más a ella apenas la vieron empezar a sollozar, en un intento de consolarla.

Entonces, una mujer que estaba oyendo la conversación hace ya unos minutos, se acercó y preguntó - Akari… tranquila… todo estará bien - dijo mientras ponía una mano en su hombro - En cuanto a ese papel… solo dice que no debe morir, ¿verdad? -.

Akari la miró por un segundo a su superior, aún entre sollozos que intentaba calmar así como limpiaba sus lágrimas debido a que sabía lo estricta que podía llegar a ser Kasumi, y respondió - S-Sí Kasumi-sama -.

La mujer identificada como Kasumi entonces respondió - Pues solo denle lo necesario para vivir y que sufra ese maldito monstruo infernal - habló con sumo desprecio - Aliméntenlo con solo lo necesario y cámbienle los pañales cada cierto tiempo pero solo eso, del resto ni se acerquen a la asquerosa abominación que mató a Mitsuko y a Naomi - dijo recordando a sus dos compañeras fallecidas en el ataque del Zorro Monstruoso.

Todas asintieron satisfechas al escuchar las palabras de su superior y empezaron a retirarse del lugar, tendrían que cuidar del demonio pero eso no significaría que tendría una estadía de lujo en un hotel de cinco estrellas, si lo dejarían vivir, la iba a pasar mal, iba a pagar por todo lo que había hecho y ellas, junto al resto de la Aldea, le devolverían todo el sufrimiento que esparció hace menos de una semana por el resto de su vida. Algunas acompañaron a Akari para tranquilizarla, y otras solo se fueron para seguir con sus labores y atender a los nuevos huérfanos que habían perdido sus padres hace 3 noches, así como Akari su hermana. Todo mientras el pequeño Naruto seguía llorando por el golpe que se llevó hace unos minutos, pidiendo ayuda a quien fuese, a lo que fuese; mas era ignorado como si simplemente no estuviese ahí.

_**- En verdad los humanos son unos completos estúpidos -**_ pensó la Gran Bestia, restándole importancia a los sentimientos de aquellas féminas o a la clase de dolor que sentiría su contenedor en un futuro, sino más bien burlándose de cierta manera de los imbéciles que harían pagar a alguien más por lo que él había hecho.

… … … … …

En el interior de Naruto, en un lugar incluso más profundo que donde se encontraba el Bijū más poderoso del mundo, en lo que parecía un gran mar abierto donde ni las habilidades sensitivas del temible Kitsune alcanzaban a llegar, con una extensión tal que no se podía apreciar nada más allá de dicho mar excepto un gran fondo oscuro y poca cantidad de luz, una figura pelinegra de largos cabellos y cruzada de brazos, con la misma túnica blanca que la que llevaba el día del nacimiento de Naruto, se encontraba caminando sobre el agua con el ceño fruncido y los ojos cerrados, observando todo lo que ocurría en el mundo exterior, para luego decir algo molesto.

**- Pffff, ¿creen que es el Kyūbi? Mi elección fue un asco, debí escoger al otro mocoso, o a ese otro chico que sí tenía mi sangre y se veía prometedor -** posteriormente, abrió sus ojos aún con el ceño fruncido mientras detenía su andar, y hablaba nuevamente **- Pero bueno, ya no me queda otra opción más que observar cómo termina todo esto -**.

Retomó su caminata mientras volvía a cerrar sus ojos, duró unos minutos así hasta que repentinamente abrió sus globos oculares a más no poder así como sus brazos y se volteaba, intentando buscar algo pero al parecer sin obtener resultado, cerró de nuevo sus ojos tratando de concentrarse, y finalmente dijo.

**- Así que… su chakra también llegó hasta aquí, aunque no debió ser mucho como para no materializarse aún. Supongo que… no debería sorprenderme, puesto que él escogió al otro gemelo - **Nuevamente abrió sus ojos y cruzaba sus brazos, para luego pensar _**- ¿Acaso una parte de mi poder también habrá llegado al otro chico? -**_ Y con eso dicho para sí mismo, lentamente su cuerpo empezó a prenderse en un misterioso fuego azulado, parecía estar convirtiéndose en chakra puro, que acto seguido se sumergía en el cuerpo de agua por el que estaba caminando.

… … … … …

- Minato, ¿estás completamente seguro de todo eso que dices? - preguntó impactado e incrédulo el viejo Sandaime después de haber escuchado el relato de Minato sobre lo ocurrido desde el momento en que sus hijos se rodearon de aquel chakra rojizo.

-S-Sí Sandaime-sama, no hay duda alguna, Naruto… Na-Naruto murió - dijo apretando sus puños, hasta el punto que empezaron a sangrar mientras intentaba contener sus lágrimas frente a su predecesor - Y el Kyūbi… el Kyūbi tomó su cuerpo…- habló nuevamente pero con más odio y enfado que con tristeza - Si hubiese hecho las cosas bien… si me hubiese dado cuenta de que el sello se había abierto un poco, antes de dejarlo solo con los médicos junto a Menma… No, si nunca los hubiese dejado solos... - habló débilmente, mientras ponía su mano derecha sobre su rostro y usaba sus dedos pulgar e índice para limpiar las pocas lágrimas que reclamaban salir antes de que bajaran por sus mejillas - Naruto estaría aquí conmigo, con Menma… con Ku-Kushina… - finalizó con un leve tartamudeo y notable depresión, recordando la condición de su esposa. - Si hubiese hecho las cosas bien, cuando Kushina despertara… porque sé que despertará… seríamos la familia qu-que hemos querido ser desde hace tiempo -.

Luego de haber dicho eso, recodó las miles de escenas que pasaron por su cabeza tiempo antes del ataque del la Gran Bestia de nueve colas, imaginándose a sí mismo padre de dos pequeños revoltosos e hiperactivos tal y como lo imaginaba su amada Kushina, viéndolos crecer hasta convertidos en hombres, al ver estas imágenes dentro de su cabeza el Yondaime sintió nuevamente sus ojos más humedecidos que antes, para luego recordar el ataque del Gran Zorro, haciendo que el odio que había surgido en él por el gigantesco monstruo eclipsara la tristeza del momento, odio contra el monstruo y contra él mismo, se culpaba, él fue quien selló a esa _cosa_ dentro de sus hijos, y por su culpa uno de sus inocentes gemelos se había ido para siempre habiendo tenido una vida de tan solo unas cuantas horas.

Por su culpa su hijo había muerto, porque no lo pudo proteger.

Es más, si hubiese actuado más rápido o hubiese sido más precavido, el Zorro no hubiese sido extraído de Kushina y ella no estaría en la condición que estaba ahora mismo, ni hubiesen muerto todas las personas que murieron y nada de esto hubiese ocurrido, _todo_ lo que había ocurrido era _su _culpa.

- Minato, comprendo lo que dices… ese chakra maligno en lugar del suyo, esos cambios raros que dices que sufrió, el sello desaparecido… sé bien que todo esto apunta a que lo contenido en el sello… a que el Kyūbi tomó control del cuerpo de tu hijo - dijo recordando sus conocimientos en el arte del fūinjutsu, se fijó en Minato y vio que este bajaba aún más su cabeza - Pero sabes bien que esto no siempre ha sido así. Sabes bien que hay una remota posibilidad de que su chakra se haya aislado en lo más profundo de su ser y por eso solo circule ese chakra demoníaco por sus conductos - refutó con sabiduría el viejo Hokage.

- No lo creo, Hiruzen-sama - respondió Minato - Debería haber al menos algo de chakra humano, pero no es así, por eso es que el sello desapareció, porque fue consumido, sigue ahí encerrando al Kyūbi en el cuerpo de Naruto, pero su función de separar sus almas fue eliminada porque… el alma de Naruto… de mi hijo ya no está allí… Ya no es mi hijo quien está ahí, ¡es el Kyūbi! - exclamó lo último con completo desprecio - Incluso intenté entrar a su mente para confirmar lo que temía, pero ni siquiera pudo entrar un Yamanaka de alto nivel… eso terminó de convencerme, un bebé común no podría tener un subconsciente tan complicado de entrar, ni siquiera debería ser algo complicado entrar porque es un niño recién nacido - finalizó el actual Hokage.

- Minato… - dijo Sarutobi con una mirada algo triste - Puede que tengas razón pero… no lo sé… No es del todo seguro eso que dices, tampoco es seguro lo que digo yo pero… algo, algo dentro de mí me dice que es así - dijo con confianza el viejo hombre.

- No, Sandaime-sama… Agradezco mucho su optimismo pero… ya no hay nada qué hacer, ya mi hijo se ha ido de este mundo - habló el Yondaime cerrando sus ojos tratando de calmarse a sí mismo

- No podemos matar al Kyūbi, porque si Konoha pierde a la mitad de su único Bijū, el equilibrio entre las Naciones Ninja respecto a la Hoja será afectado y podríamos estar en peligro en un futuro, el Demonio renacería y podría volver para atacar a la aldea, pareciera que no tiene memoria al estar poseyendo a Naruto por lo que no creo que intente algo por ahora, aunque es solo una teoría… O alguna otra aldea podría hacerse con él y usarlo en nuestra contra si es asesinado y revive… O peor… - dijo generando una pequeña aura de suspenso, el Sandaime iba a hablar pero Minato todavía no acababa.

- Además, ocultaré el hecho de que sellé la mitad de ese monstruo dentro de Menma, no quiero que mi ahora único hijo sufra innecesariamente por algo que él no escogió tener - finalizó Minato esperando la respuesta del Tercero.

- Minato... ¿a qué te referías con algo peor que todo lo que habías dicho? - Hiruzen estaba muy triste y pensativo sobre lo que ocurriría con Naruto, todo lo que Minato decía era verdad, pero así como era verdad, también era cierto que había una pequeña posibilidad, aún siendo muy pequeña, de que estuviese equivocado, mas el Tercero comprendía la posición del rubio: además del estado de su esposa, si realmente Naruto se había ido y lo que quedó fue el Kyūbi, el otro hijo que aún tenía Minato podría ocurrirle lo mismo que a Naruto si dejaba al Zorro acercarse, o al menos así pensó el Sandaime que pensaba Minato, así que se dijo a sí mismo que cuidaría de Naruto porque, si no era el Kyūbi como parecía ser, quién sabe qué clase de consecuencias habrían en el futuro. Pero, dejó de pensar en todo esto cuando escuchó las últimas palabras del actual Hokage.

Minato suspiró al escuchar la pregunta de su predecesor, acomodándose en su silla mientras empezaba a relatarle al Sandaime lo ocurrido con ''Madara'' - Sandaime-sama, esto es algo que pasó después del parto, el Kyūbi no se liberó por su cuenta, hubo algo más -.

… … … … …

Y así fue como dos hermanos que, sin saberlo estaban destinados a grandes cosas, fueron separados, sus vidas apartadas una de la otra rumbo a caminos muy distintos, pero, la conexión entre ellos, una que va más allá de su hermandad, hará que sus caminos se junten una vez más. La pregunta es ¿será por siempre?

* * *

¡Buenas! Capítulo terminado. Un comentario... bueno es mejor que nada jajajaja. Prometí actualizar en una semana y lo hice en 3 días, aunque no siempre actualizaré taaaan rápido, aunque tampoco me atrasaré con el fic, ¿saben por qué? Porque esta historia ha estado a fuego lento en mi cabeza por meses después de leer un montón de fics de todos los tipos, así que ya tengo el inicio y parte del final así como los hechos principales de la historia, solo tengo que escribirlos :P tal vez y me tranque en algo secundario pero no lo creo.

Perdón si hice hacer ver a Kurama el villano de la historia, ¡pero es que él no es el villano, es el mundo ninja en el que vive que lo ha obligado a ser así! Puse una breve parte de su historia (claro que todo salido de mi imaginación) para que comprendieran mejor por qué Kurama ha llegado a convertirse en una ''masa de odio'', además, si ustedes fuesen encerrados por más de medio siglo sin la mínima idea de cuándo serán libres, solo porque ''tu poder es demasiado grande'' (digo recordando las palabras por las que Hashirama selló a Kurama en Mito, lo siento me cae bien Hashi pero nunca me gustó eso que hizo con los bijūs :D), ¿no harían lo necesario para ser libres? Ah sí, además yo no haré un Kurama bueno y uno malo, solo serán dos Kuramas: uno ying y otro yang (sé que ying es sin la ''g'' al final, pero me gusta ponerla :d).

Peeeero, no se preocupen, ya Naruto y Kurama tendrán su momento, pero en un futuro lejaaaano... o tal vez sean Menma y Kurama, o los dos dúos... o los estoy engañando y no sea ninguno muajajajaja :P. Ah sí, puse eso de que ya había tenido otros contenedores antes de Mito porque me parecía absurdo que teniendo miles de años de existencia (o eso pienso que tiene) en un mundo lleno de ninjas, jamás haya podido ser encerrado antes de la época de Konoha, aunque Kurama no los consideraba sus contenedores por razones que ya expliqué.

También di más pistas sobre quién es esa figura misteriosa que yace en el interior de Naruto, espero no haberme delatado :/. Son dos ''figuras'', una en Naruto y otra en Menma, las cuales repercutirán de gran manera en ellos aunque no podrán hablar con ellas como lo podrían hacer con los dos Kuramas, o al menos no tan seguido. No creo revelar sus nombres hasta dentro de varios caps, por eso me preocupo de no haberme delatado aún, para mantener el factor sorpresa jejeje :P.

Bueno, creo que ya no hay nada más que aclarar, oh sí, Naruto inminentemente volverá a tener su propio chakra a medida que se haga más fuerte, Kurama no podrá romper el sello solo haciendo fluir su chakra, necesitará que Naruto dependa de él y voluntariamente lo debilite a través de sus deseos y emociones.

Agradezco al primero que comentó mi historia, Senju, ya que me dio una que otra idea para desarrollarla y tal parece que seguirá dándomelas en un futuro, espero y ustedes también me ayuden contándome sus ideas. Dejen sus comentarios, denme motivación para seguir escribiendo y actualizar rápido, no pido mucho, es para sentirme más motivado =) ¡Hasta la próxima!


	3. Promesa

Diálogo de personajes - ¡Te derrotaré! -.

Pensamiento de personajes _- A este paso, voy a morir -_.

Diálogo de seres/entes sobrenaturales o invocaciones - **¿Eso fue todo? JAJAJA -.**

Pensamientos de seres/entes sobrenaturales o invocaciones _**- ¿De dónde sacó tal poder? -**_.

Términos o técnicas nombradas por primera vez: _Rasengan (esfera giratoria)._

Disclaimer: La historia y trama de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

10 de Octubre, habían pasado seis años desde el día del ataque del Zorro de las Nueve Colas contra la Aldea de la Hoja, seis años después de la tragedia más grande en la historia de Konoha hasta ahora, con el mayor número de muertes registradas. Muchas cosas habían ocurrido en la Nación ninja y a la vez otras no lo habían hecho. Por ejemplo, el Hokage no reveló nunca algunos detalles de ese fatídico día como el hecho de que selló la mitad del Monstruo más poderoso de la Tierra en su hijo Menma, o que Naruto _era_ su hijo, tiempo en pasado, pues lo que quedaba de él no era más que el Demonio encarnado en su cuerpo, o lastimosamente eso indicaba todo. Solo le informó a la población el hecho de que selló al monstruoso Bijū dentro de un chico huérfano de rojizos cabellos, dejando en claro que solo era su jinchūriki y no el Kitsune propiamente, aunque él así no lo creyera, pero era lo necesario, para mantener la paz en la Aldea y el mundo ninja en general.

Konoha en verdad no tenía mucho pavor contra aquellas personas que representaban el Poder del Sacrificio Humano del Zorro, era imposible tenerle desprecio a la esposa del Primer Hokage Uzumaki Mito, la primera que llevó la ardua misión de encarcelar a la Bestia y ganar su poder en pro de la paz y estabilidad de la Hoja, además por el carisma de su cónyuge reconocido como uno de los más grandes hombres de la historia shinobi en general, y uno de los fundadores de la Aldea, y es por ese respeto a ella a pesar de su condición que Uzumaki Kushina, la siguiente en contener al Kyūbi, pudo tener una vida relativamente normal a pesar de los prejuicios de algunas personas.

Pero los miedos y las ansias de venganza de la población opacaron cualquier rastro de existencia de sentido común o recordatorio del pasado en sus mentes. Tenían miedo, miedo de que el monstruo sea liberado del sello a pesar de las seguridades dadas por las autoridades de la Aldea de que esto no podría pasar, al menos no en menos de una o dos décadas; miedo de que la tragedia se repitiese, miedo a que la noche de fuego y destrucción volviese una vez más con una Colosal Bestia de titánicas ansias de sangre y muerte como protagonista; y de ese miedo en poco tiempo surgió _odio_, odio por el Bijū, por las atrocidades que esparció y las vidas que se había llevado, odio por la manera en que aplastó la ciudad y humilló a los ninjas, odio que surgía en ellos con solo escuchar su nombre: _Kyūbi_. Pánico, horror, desesperación eran los sinónimos de aquella palabra que identificaba a la encarnación del mal en forma de un descomunal animal de grandes proporciones.

Porque _miedo_ y _odio_ eran dos sentimientos que iban de la mano casi siempre, eran casi hermanos, o tal vez eran padre e hijo; miedo era el primogénito o el padre, y odio era el hermano menor o el hijo, porque del miedo a algo, surge el odio por aquello que no toleramos, por aquello que acelera nuestros corazones en terror puro, terror en su máxima expresión que vivieron los habitantes aquel 10 de Octubre hace seis años. Odiamos a todo aquello a lo que le tenemos pavor, lo rechazamos, lo enemistamos, ya sea o no con violencia, y ya sea que lo reconozcamos o no, pero lo _odiamos_.

Solo que el chico no tuvo la fortuna de que el odio nacido hacia él no estuviese acompañado por crueldad, mejor amigo de odio pero no presente en la totalidad de sus formas, porque el desprecio que surgió contra él era uno irracional, carente de sentido humano en lo absoluto, estaba repleto de locura, los habitantes no tardaron en ver al niño abandonado como al Kyūbi en sí mismo y por ello tanto civiles como shinobis pidieron repetidas veces su ejecución a pesar de las decisiones de los altos mandos de Konoha de mantenerlo con vida en un orfanato, o al menos que viviese fuera del lugar. Por supuesto sus peticiones no llegaron lejos, no podían matarlo porque sino el Zorro renacería y podría repetir su ataque contra la Aldea, y no podía vivir lejos porque corrían el riesgo de que fuese secuestrado, y Konoha perdiese a su único Bijū, una gran desventaja estratégica respecto al resto del mundo ninja. Qué lástima que más allá de solidaridad con el pelirrojo, no fuese asesinado o desterrado solo por el mero facto de considerarlo un aparato militar.

Aún así, el rencor de la población contra el pequeño, compañero inseparable de odio, sí progresó, paralelamente a sus solicitudes. Es que ver a la horrible criatura responsable de sus desgracias, aquellas causantes de la aparición de su miedo, de sus pesadillas en sus noches de insomnio recordando a sus seres amados hallados muertos en aquella tragedia, representada en un niño indefenso incapaz de hacer nada, los llenó de deseos de hacerlo pagar, querían descargar el peso de sus penas y para mala suerte de Naruto, él fue elegido como su objetivo, por algo que él no escogió tener, por una misión que él no escogió llevar, por algo que él no escogió ser.

Aunque no todo fue oscuridad para Naruto, desde siempre tuvo a su lado al Sandaime protegiéndolo y cuidándolo, además de un par de ANBU´s personales del viejo hombre que siempre velaban por la seguridad del chico con marcas en las mejillas, pero obviamente no alcanzaban a cumplir su misión completamente la totalidad del tiempo, cuando el ''escoltado'' vivía en el ''territorio enemigo''. No todos los ninjas odiaban a Naruto, algunos como los enmascarados que lo cuidaban o los líderes de clanes como el Nara, Yamanaka o Akimichi no lo consideraban el propio monstruo y sentían lástima de que el pequeño fuese rechazado de una manera tan cruel por parte de cualquiera a la que se acercase, muy por el contrario de la población civil que veía casi al 100% al joven como el Kitsune en sí mismo.

Pero Naruto nunca sabría de aquellos shinobis del anciano Hokage, porque siempre estaban en las sombras y solo aparecían cuando la situación así lo ameritaba, pero Naruto era muy joven las veces que lo hicieron y no recordaba ni recordaría nada de ellos jamás.

Si hubiese sido por Hiruzen, Naruto se hubiese convertido en su hijo adoptivo y no hubiese pasado por los abusos que pasó en el orfanato, pero no podía adoptarlo. A pesar del odio en contra del chico, apenas y fue puesto en el orfanato inició una gran y multitudinaria lucha de clanes, desde los más pequeños hasta los más influyentes, para integrar a Naruto a sus familias. Claro que no era porque sus cabecillas tuviesen algún tipo de piedad o reacción emotiva repentina por su situación, sino por la misma razón por la que no fue liquidado o expulsado del pueblo: _él era un arma_, y ellos querían tener esa arma para sus propios clanes, para proteger a sus descendientes, usar el poder que tenía Naruto para sus propios fines y beneficios.

Así que antes de que todo se saliese de control, Minato tomó la decisión de decretar que Naruto no podría ser adoptado por absolutamente nadie, y cuando los encargados del orfanato concluyeran que ya podría vivir por su propia cuenta, dejaría de continuar estando en el lugar y tendría un nuevo recinto.

A pesar de todo, Hiruzen fue la persona más especial en la vida del rubio. La verdad, el Tercero fue la única persona en todo el mundo que no trataba al chico con fobia o indiferencia, por el contrario siempre lo visitaba, lo apoyaba sin importar qué y lo alentaba a tener un sueño y seguirlo, lo trataba verdaderamente como su nieto. Por eso Naruto lo llamaba cariñosamente como ''jiji'' porque para Naruto, él era su abuelo. De él sacó la única meta que se había planteado y a la cual se aferraba para no caer aún más profundo en el abismo donde se había sumergido, convertirse en Hokage.

Siempre que el jiji lo visitaba, las trabajadoras del Orfanato trataban con respeto al anciano y hasta a él mismo y hasta parecían sonreírle, cuando la mayoría del tiempo lo trataban con desprecio puro y a veces hasta lo dejaban sin comer, e incluso le golpeaban en sus peores días aunque siempre fijándose muy bien a su alrededor antes de hacerlo, como si estuviesen vigilando que alguien no estuviese presente, cosa que Naruto no entendía bien porque la verdad no es como si alguien se preocupase por él.

Por eso, él llegaría a convertirse en el Quinto Hokage, o tal vez el Sexto o incluso el Séptimo. Lo que le importaba era que llegaría a ser uno y entonces TODOS tendrían que reconocerlo y ya no lo tratarían mal, serían amables con él como lo eran con el jiji y ya no sería solitario, tendría amigos, muchos amigos, amigos que no tenía porque siempre que estaba cerca de hacer uno a pesar de las prohibiciones de las encargadas a los niños del lugar, recibían castigos muy severos por acercarle al pelirrojo. Aunque nunca golpes ni maltratos como los que recibía Naruto, él se preguntaba qué había hecho para que lo castiguen tan fuertemente toda su vida, tal vez algo que no recordaba y por eso lo maltrataban siempre.

Pero, el clímax de aquellas injusticias siempre era una fecha en específico que en teoría el chico pensaba que debía ser la más feliz en todo el año, una fecha que todo infante en el sitio tenía y siempre era celebrada con globos y pasteles, gritos de alegría y a veces pitos. Pero para el rubio era lo opuesto, eran más abusos e injusticias, más golpes y porciones diminutas de alimento por una semana. Esa fecha era su cumpleaños. Él de verdad no entendía por qué cuando se acercaba ese día, las miradas de odio aumentaban contra él.

El Tercero por más que deseara cambiar la situación, él ya no era el Hokage y aunque lo fuera, no podría obligar a todo el mundo a que ya no mirasen a Naruto como la encarnación del Zorro, o a lo mucho que lo dejasen de tratar incorrectamente la mayoría del tiempo. Ninguno de los aldeanos obedecería algo que crean les fue impuesto, aún si delante de él respetaran sus decisiones. Prueba de ello era que a pesar de tener a un par de ANBU's vigilando a Naruto la mayor parte de las veces, a la menor oportunidad que no hubiese rastro de ellos las mujeres que laboraban en el Orfanato aprovecharan para abusar de alguna forma del niño. Y aún estando presentes no podían obligar al resto de los niños a relacionarse con el jinchūriki para sacarlo de su solitaria condición, ya habían sido educados para no acercársele por ningún motivo cuando los ninjas enmascarados no hacían acto de presencia. Sí, la vida de Naruto, el chico sin apellido porque hasta eso le quitaron, no era para nada fácil.

Otras cosas también habían ocurrieron después del ataque del Kyūbi, Kushina despertó de su coma luego de cuatro meses y logró su recuperación por completo luego de un año de haber caído en estado vegetal.

El día que despertó, muy para la felicidad del Yondaime, pidió ver a sus dos hijos, y cuando solo recibió a Menma y le preguntó a Minato dónde estaba Naruto, el rubio al no querer explicarle aún lo que había ocurrido le respondió a su esposa que después podría verlo, solo que ahora mismo no podía por razones que después le contaría. Pero Kushina no era tonta, y ella sabía que su pareja ocultaba algo ya que no era de vacilar con este tipo de asuntos, supuso lo peor, creyó que Naruto no había sobrevivido, que el pequeño bebé que había estado esperando había muerto. Entró en desesperación y en consecuencia sus signos vitales se dispararon, tuvo que ser sedada para evitar mayores repercusiones a su salud.

A los pocos días despertó nuevamente y ya más calmada, procesó a paso lento toda la información que el Cuarto intentaba darle de la manera más delicada posible, conteniendo sus propias emociones por el momento debido a su preocupación por Kushina. Pero no funcionó de nada, para ella todo fue como si un balde de agua fría le haya caído encima, aunque en lugar de hacerlo todo junto, fue como si gota por gota fuese derramada detenidamente sobre ella, logrando a pesar de todo el mismo resultado.

Dolor, mucho dolor e incredibilidad al principio, negación a que algo así haya ocurrido, confianza y apego a la opinión del Sandaime al que le pidió su sabio consejo luego de escuchar a su marido. Joder, que si todavía tuviese los poderes curativos del Kyūbi, saldría corriendo del Hospital hasta el orfanato donde habían dejado a su pequeño, le pasaría encima a todos los escuadrones ANBU a los que tendría que enfrentar si le impedían el paso, usando la versión dos del manto de chakra del Zorro, y se llevaría a su hijo de ese sitio, y mataría a su propio cónyuge si llegaba a ser necesario. Pero no podía, ya no era la jinchūriki del Kyūbi.

Pasaron los días y siguió negándose a la posibilidad de que su primogénito haya muerto y el Zorro haya tomado su cuerpo, por más fuertes y lógicas que pudiesen ser las bases que sostuviesen ese argumento, incluso cuando Hiruzen le recordaba constantemente que su posición respecto a lo que ocurrió era la que más posiblemente estaba equivocada, ella se siguió negando, no podía echar a un lado a su hijo así de sencillo, a aquel ser humano que se originó a partir de ella, a él, que fue y seguía siendo parte de ella.

Hasta que finalmente, la razón ganó la batalla que emprendía contra su instinto maternal en el campo de batalla que se había convertido su mente, y terminó aceptando el hecho de que Uzumaki Naruto, su amado hijo mayor, ya no se encontraba en el mundo de los vivos. Y como su esposo, y como el resto de la aldea, ella también empezó a _odiar_ al Zorro, en todos los años que fue su contenedora jamás lo odió, al menos no bastante y no le echaba la culpa de sus problemas a pesar de que en realidad sí eran su culpa muchos de ellos.

Pero ahora era diferente, y así como empezó a despreciarlo a él, empezó a despreciar al bebé del que se había convencido era él mismo y ya no su Naruto, solo que nunca emprendió acciones directamente contra él. Tenía aún a un hijo a quien cuidar, ni Minato ni ella podían dejarse consumir por el odio, tendrían que aceptar dejar vivir al Kyūbi en Konoha y referirse a él como solo su jinchūriki y no la bestia misma, claro que la población tuvo otros planes, pero realmente no les interesó lo que podría llegar a pasarle. Todos sabían los riesgos referentes a la resurrección del Zorro, y no serían tan estúpidos como para llegar a asesinarlo, por más fuerte que llegara a ser su rabia contra el pequeño.

Y ahora hoy, 10 de Octubre, año no 81 después de la fundación de la Hoja, nos encontramos en el Orfanato de Konoha. Por sus puertas cruza una joven señorita de aproximadamente 25 años de edad, cortos cabellos de color negro, con gafas del mismo tono, ojos también negros y un color de piel más bien pálido. La mujer parecía sonriente y emocionada, traía puesto el mismo uniforme que el resto de las féminas que laboraban en el lugar, un sencillo vestido color azul claro extendido hasta sus pantorrillas, con excepción claro está de aquellas cuyo deber era meramente administrativo.

La chica siguió su recorrido hasta llegar a otra mujer castaña con el mismo uniforme que ella. La de además de marrones cabellos poseía ojos color café, al notar la presencia de la pelinegra, la recibió con una sonrisa y se decidió a dirigirle unas palabras.

- Buenos días Hotaru-san - le dio la bienvenida la también joven mujer a la recién llegada.

- Buenos días Akari-san - la saludó igualmente la ojinegra.

- Así que te dieron el empleo - comentó alegremente mientras empezaba a limpiar unos vasos con unos trapos que traía, cosa extraña ya que no se encontraban en la cocina.

- Así es - le respondió Hotaru - La verdad es que no me lo esperaba, apenas llegué a Konoha hace unas semanas y no creía poder encontrar trabajo tan pronto, es muy distinto al País de la Ola sabes, allí estamos muy empobrecidos - comentó, bajando un poco su mirada y la curva de su sonrisa al final.

- Eh… Lo siento mucho - le consoló Akari al imaginarse a todos los familiares y amigos que debió dejar atrás, culpa de la recesión económica en aquella nación - ¡Pero hey, anímate! Acá la pasarás genial, y la verdad estoy muy feliz de que trabajes aquí, me caíste bien desde el primer momento que te vi hace un par de días - dijo guiñando su ojo derecho.

- Gr-gracias, supongo - habló, volviendo a sonreír igual que antes.

- Ven, olvidemos eso, te mostraré mejor el lugar - y habiendo dicho eso, Akari dejó lo que estaba haciendo para después y tomó una de las manos de la pelinegra para arrastrarla dentro del lugar.

Luego de unos segundos, llegaron hasta una gran habitación de varios metros de extensión, repleta de niños jugando, pequeñas camas y algunas otras trabajadoras intentando inútilmente calmar a los infantes que se encontraban completamente intranquilos.

- Bien, supongo que puedes empezar por aquí, necesitamos ayuda para que duerman la siesta de la tarde - indicó Akari a la recién llegada.

La chica se mantuvo unos segundos en silencio contemplando su nuevo ambiente de trabajo, la castaña inicialmente creyó que la nueva integrante a las filas del Orfanato había sido espantada ante tal demostración de desastre que realizaban los menores, hasta que la escuchó decir, con una pequeña sonrisa y ojos esperanzados - Son… Son todos hermosos -.

- ¿Eh? - dijo confundida la de ojos marrones - Bueno, es una reacción inesperada, la primera vez que los vi, aunque en mi caso fue cuando eran unos bebés, tuve en unos minutos la peor jaqueca de mi vida jajajajajajajaja - rió divertida al recordar la pesadilla de pañales por la que pasó y casi renunció en su primera semana.

- Descuida, no creo que me pase a mí, tengo experiencia. Además siempre quise tener hijos - lanzó Hotaru el tema repentinamente, aunque sin darse cuenta ella misma.

- ¿Siempre? ¿Y por qué no los tienes? Eres una mujer muy linda, más de un hombre estaría encantado de darte un hijo - le dijo la joven adulta moviendo sus cejas divertidamente, además de darle un leve golpe en su hombro izquierdo con su codo.

- Eh… No es eso, es que soy infértil - dijo la pelinegra, sorprendiendo y avergonzando a Akari por haberla hecho tocar un tema como ese.

- Oh, lo siento mucho - se disculpó la castaña - Ya es la segunda vez que te hago recordar algo malo, soy una tonta, yo… -.

- Tranquila, todo está bien y no eres ninguna tonta - le cortó Hotaru antes de que pudiese proseguir con su oración - Olvidemos el tema, ¿por dónde empiezo? - le interrogó sonriente.

- Bueno - dijo Akari todavía asimilando la situación anterior - Tú tan solo ayuda allá - le señaló la parte trasera de la habitación - no está ninguna de nosotras intentando calmarlos ahí, así que será mejor que lo hagas tú -.

- Con gusto - le respondió Hotaru, y se dirigió hacia el lugar indicado entre saludos y bienvenidas ofrecidas por las demás empleadas del lugar, para después empezar entre amables sonrisas a intentar calmar a los niños ahí presentes.

- Vamos niños, hora de dormir - los llamaba Hotaru, intentando vanamente calmar a los pequeños.

- ¡No me atraparaaaaaaaaaaás! - gritó un niño entre risas y con un divertido dinosaurio de peluche en mano, corriendo de su cama en la que recién lo había arropado la pelinegra.

- ¡Hey, espera! - le llamó la ojinegra, para luego empezar a seguirlo con intenciones de arroparlo nuevamente. Vaya que podía ser un trabajo estresante para muchos, pero la verdad es que a pesar de todo, ella lo estaba disfrutando, de verdad se sentía como si aquellos revoltosos fuesen de su propia sangre, y estaba feliz por eso. Y justo cuando iba a alcanzar al chico, escuchó a alguien gritar, un grito agudo muy aislado en la habitación.

- ¡Seré el ninja más fuerte de todos, y todo el mundo tendrá que respetarme! - Y a continuación, le siguió un gran sonido que resonó en todo el lugar, como el de una fuerte cachetada.

- ¡A tu lugar pequeño monstruo! - escuchó decir a una madura señora, se volteó a ver y pudo observar a un pequeño niño pelirrojo con tiernas marcas en sus mejillas sobándose su cachete izquierdo entre lágrimas que intentaba reprimir. Era muy corto de estatura, sus ropas estaban algo rasgadas y parecía algo desnutrido, aunque no exageradamente. Su cama estaba en un rincón de la habitación muy alejada de las demás, estaba muy desgastada en comparación a las otras y sus sábanas eran grises, sin colores ni juguetes, como si no hubiese rastro de emoción alguna en aquella pieza. No le tomó mucho tiempo a Hotaru concluir qué había ocurrido.

- ¡¿Pero qué demonios te pasa?! ¿¡Por qué abofeteaste a ese niño?! - gritó eufórica la pálida mujer, acercándose inmediatamente a la señora y para su sorpresa, y sorpresa de todas las féminas en el lugar, empujándola a un lado con intenciones de tomar al infante. Había pocas cosas que le hacían perder la paciencia en un segundo, una de esas era el maltrato infantil, no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados cuando ocurría uno justo frente sus ojos.

- ¡Hotaru-san, espera! - Akari la tomó de la mano antes de que siquiera tocase al pequeño que había parado de sollozar, algo sorprendido parecía por la expresión en su cara, como si hubiese visto un fantasma. Akari había llegado a este extremo del cuarto al recordar ''lo que había'' en él, un gran detalle que se le había olvidado comentarle a la pelinegra.

- No lo toques - le ordenó apretando su agarre - Mis disculpas Natsuki-san, Hotaru-san viene de otro país y no sabe nada - y le hizo una leve reverencia la de ojos color café.

- Pues infórmate mejor de las cosas, chiquilla - le habló venenosamente la madura mujer a Hotaru, confundiéndola aún más, ¿que se informe de qué?

- Te lo explicaré todo, ven conmigo - le habló Akari a la recién llegada, nuevamente arrastrándola aunque esta vez en contra de su voluntad, dejando al pequeño niño solo con su abusadora.

- ¡Algún día me convertiré en Hokage, y entonces todos tendrán que reconocerme! - escuchó exclamar a la distancia al muchacho, partiéndole el corazón con aquellas palabras, con aquel sueño.

- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡No me jodas, tú nunca te convertirás en nada! - le gritó despiadadamente Natsuki, con su mano extendida a punto de tocar nuevamente el rostro del pequeño, Hotaru sintió la necesidad de intervenir de nuevo, no podía tolerar esto. Pero se dio cuenta de que el desagradable sonido no llegó nunca, la hostil mujer se detuvo en el acto al escuchar que alguien la llamaba.

- ¡Natsuki-san, pare! ¡Sandaime-sama viene hacia acá! - y habiendo dicho eso otra de las empleadas del Orfanato, Natsuki así lo hizo, y se limitó a irse del lugar, dejando a Naruto todavía entre lágrimas pero más relajado al no tenerla cerca más, y aliviado sabiendo que su abuelo vendría en cualquier momento, era el único que lo visitaba en esta fecha. O al menos el único que lo visitaba para bien.

Akari después de haber sacado del cuarto a Hotaru, suspiró un momento, para luego proseguir con lo que quería decirle.

- Escucha Hotaru, ese chico, no es un chico común, es un demonio - sentenció, dejando desconcertada a Hotaru ante tal declaración.

- ¡¿Qué te ocurre Akari-san, cómo puedes llamar así a un pobre niño de esa forma?! ¡¿Qué carajos le pasa a la gente de este lugar?! - preguntó furiosamente la joven de pálida piel, le ardían las venas por el acto que acababa de presenciar y por no haber tenido el coraje suficiente como para librarse de Akari y haber ido con el chiquillo, pero el combustible que lo encendió todavía más fue que aquella desgraciada fuese defendida por la de ojos café y aparentemente consentidos sus actos por todas las encargadas, ya que ninguna hizo nada para reprimirla. Akari agradeció mentalmente haberla traído a un extremo donde sus gritos no serían escuchados, de otra manera estarían en serios problemas.

- Escúchame - le ordenó de nuevo, para luego preguntarle - ¿Sabes lo que es un Bijū? -.

- ¿Eh? - se mostró confusa Hotaru ante tal radical cambio de asunto - Claro que lo sé, ¿pero qué tiene que ver eso con todo esto? - Su conciencia la obligó a apartarse de Akari e ir a comprobar el estado del joven - No tengo tiempo para esto -.

- Espera, no hemos terminado - le dijo la castaña, jalando a la pelinegra hacia ella - Sabes que hace seis años, el Kyūbi atacó a nuestra aldea, ¿no es así? -.

Hotaru frunció el ceño, se le estaba acabando la paciencia - Claro que lo sé, ¿puedes llegar al grano por favor? -.

- Los bijūs son inmortales, si matas a uno, revivirá después - le indicó a la chica, preparando el terreno para que pudiese entender mejor lo que venía - Yondaime-sama derrotó al Zorro junto a Sandaime-sama, pero no lo podían matar, así que lo sellaron en ese chico llamado Naruto. ¿Ahora lo entiendes? _Esa cosa _no es un humano, es la Bestia humanizada, _eso_ es el monstruo que mató a miles de aldeanos hace media década -.

Hotaru se asombró ante la nueva información que acababa de proporcionarle su compañera, y la verdad no pudo reaccionar por unos momentos. ¿En serio ese pobre niño indefenso y maltratado, era el vil monstruo que lo acusaban de ser?

Akari la dejó procesar por unos segundos sus palabras, hasta que al fin decidió advertirle - ¿Lo ves? No te acerques a él, no es un humano, lo mejor será que te mantengas alejada y no lo trates por el tiempo que dure aquí -.

- Pero, tú dijiste que sellaron al Kyūbi en él, ¿no se supone que es solo su carcelero? - le preguntó curiosa, no sabía bastante de los jinchūriki, pero por relatos de extranjeros que llegaban a su antiguo hogar sabía un poco sobre ellos, y sobre la recalcable diferencia entre una Bestia con Colas y su contenedor.

- No, él es el demonio - le replicó tajantemente la de ojos café - Tú solo confía en mí y no te acerques a esa cosa. ¿Sabes qué? No hablemos más de esto, mejor vayamos a la cocina a preparar la cena -.

- Ha-hai - le respondió dudosa la pelinegra con el ceño fruncido nuevamente, aunque menos notable que antes. Obedeció a su compañera la cual la guió hasta la cocina, pero se mantenía pensativa en la ruta, muy dudosa con un niño de rojos ojos y cabellos y curiosas marcas en las mejillas como epicentro de sus ideas.

_- ¡Seré el ninja más fuerte de todos, y todo el mundo tendrá que respetarme! -_

Aquella exclamación no salía de su cabeza, se repetía una y otra vez, así como la cruel bofetada que le seguía, azotando al desnutrido chico.

_- ¡Algún día me convertiré en Hokage, y entonces todos tendrán que reconocerme! -._

Sus palabras no paraban de repetirse, resonaban en todo su cráneo y parecía escucharlo como si de verdad lo estuviese diciendo de nuevo justo delante de ella, casi como si le suplicase que no lo dejase solo, abandonado. No sabía por qué, pero ese chico se había clavado directamente en su corazón.

De ruta a la cocina, divisó una rojiza cabellera salir de la misma habitación de antes. Supuso inicialmente que su cerebro le estaba jugando un nuevo truco provocándole alucinaciones, hasta que se fijó mejor y vio que aquella cabeza estaba acompañada de un anciano hombre de finas ropas, las reconoció al instante como la capa típica de los Kages, aquellos que lideraban las cinco principales Naciones Elementales, así que de inmediato lo identificó como la Sombra de Fuego, el líder de Konoha.

Pero, este hombre tenía una edad muy avanzada y no era para nada parecido a las fotos que había visto del Yondaime Hokage, actual cabecilla de Konoha. Luego recordó los rostros esculpidos en la gran Montaña visible en toda la Aldea, imposible no divisarla incluso a kilómetros de distancia, y fue entonces que averiguó su identidad, esta persona era el Sandaime Hokage.

Lo poco que vio antes de perderlos de vista fueron las sonrisas de ambos, el chico se veía muy feliz al tiempo que el Sandaime le alborotaba un poco sus cabellos con algo de alegría, para posteriormente entregarle a un emocionado Naruto una pequeña caja envuelta en papeles de distintos colores con un moño en el centro, era un obsequio.

- Feliz cumpleaños Naruto - logró oír del antiguo guerrero del Clan Sarutobi.

- ¡SÍ, RAMEN ESPECIAL! - escuchó el grito entusiasta del muchacho cuando a la velocidad de la luz abrió su regalo. Hotaru sonrió, a pesar de todo el pelirrojo no se dejaba doblegar por sus problemas, quiso seguir viendo aquella interacción tan fraternal, pero ya habían salido de su campo de visión y no podía volver con ellos, puesto que ni siquiera conocía al Tercero, o al menos no aún, y además tenía que cumplir con sus deberes.

… … … … … … … … … …

Al llegar a su destino junto a su compañera, empezó a ayudar con los preparativos para la última comida del día, así como también recibió saludos y bienvenidas de las trabajadoras en la habitación que no habían estado presentes en el primer cuarto donde estuvo, por lo que no la habían visto antes.

Empezó a picar unos cuantos tomates, pero todavía estaba centrada en el niño de hace unos momentos, la verdad pocas veces por no decir nunca había estado tan centrada en algo que apenas había conocido, pero este sin duda era un caso especial.

_- ¿En serio es un monstruo como dicen? - _pensaba para sí misma mientras rebanaba las hortalizas frente a ella _- No… No puede ser, es ridículo, si es solo un niño, están equivocadas -._

- ¿Por qué no ha venido Kaori-san a trabajar, le ha pasado algo? - preguntó de forma imprevista una chica, la más joven entre las presentes, presumiblemente de 18 años recién cumplidos.

- Recuerda qué día es hoy - le recordó sin rodeos la castaña amiga de Hotaru - Ella perdió a sus hijos aquella vez, no me sorprende si no viene hoy ni mañana -.

El ambiente se tensó un poco así como la muchacha que preguntó anteriormente bajaba un poco su mirada y surgían dudas en la pelinegra, por lo que pudo entender supuso que había ocurrido alguna clase de acontecimiento trágico un día como hoy pero no tenía la más mínima idea de cuál podría ser.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo ese monstruo seguirá aquí? - preguntó una de las cocineras, rompiendo la breve atmósfera de silencio que se había formado, indignando a Hotaru ya que se le hizo obvio a quién se refería, tomando en cuenta lo que se enteró hace menos de una hora.

- No mucho más, hoy cumplió seis años - indicó Akari - Dentro de muy poco lo sacarán a patadas y ya no tendremos que preocuparnos por él -.

- Por fin - dijo la misma cocinera - Ya me estaba hartando de cocinar para ese maldito demonio -. Lentamente, las cortadas de Hotaru a los tomates empezaban a ser cada vez más rápidas y fuertes.

- Yo también me alegro mucho - habló ahora otra de las allí presentes - Ya no tendremos que turnarnos para dormir a ese engendro del Diablo - y se aceleraron las rebanadas que daba con el cuchillo la pelinegra, cortándose un poco y derramando algo de sangre, pero continuando su accionar sin inmutarse siquiera un poco.

- Yo estoy igual de feliz que ustedes - señaló Akari con media sonrisa - Ahora esa cosa será problema de otro -.

Hotaru no lo soportó más y golpeó el mango del cuchillo violentamente contra la pequeña tabla sobre la que picaba los frutos, sorprendiendo a todas las mujeres y asustando un poco a algunas ante tal repentino sonido. La ojinegra se retiró del lugar sin decir una palabra.

- ¿Y a ella qué le pasa? - preguntó otra de las mujeres que reían hace momentos.

- Ni idea - respondió Akari, aunque la verdad es que sí lo sabía.

La pelinegra se había enfadado por la forma de hablar de sus nuevas colegas sobre un ser humano, y más aún un niño. La joven, huérfana desde su nacimiento debido a la muerte de sus dos padres, toda su vida se había dedicado al trato humanitario y solidario con los más empobrecidos del lugar de donde venía, estaba acostumbrada a obrar por el bien, los sentimientos que ahora tenía por el jinchūriki no habían surgido mágicamente, siempre se había preocupado por los demás y buscado su alegría, aún si fuese a costa de la suya propia, por eso la situación que contemplaba la ponía frenética. Tenía que hablar con alguien y despejar todas sus dudas y tenía que ser ahora mismo.

La castaña se preocupó un poco por la chica, pero decidió no seguirla, ya hablaría después con ella, así que por el momento continuó con sus obligaciones.

... … … … … … … … … …

Hotaru estuvo perdida unos minutos en el sitio ya que al ser nueva claramente no tenía conocimiento de siquiera dónde se había metido, el lugar era muy extenso y descubrió que la primera habitación que visitó al llegar al Orfanato, resultó ser solo una de las varias que habían, además de sitios recreativos, comedor, baños, pasillos… En fin, el lugar era muy grande. Estuvo perdida al menos unos 20 minutos, porque la verdad tampoco sabía dónde se encontraba quien estaba buscando.

Finalmente llegó a la entrada principal del sitio, la misma por dónde había entrado en un principio, y entonces fue cuando vio a Naruto, tomado de la mano de una de las trabajadoras despidiéndose de alguien, la adulta se mostraba sonriente también despidiéndose desde la distancia del hombre a quien estaba buscando: el Sandaime. No hace falta decir que la falsedad de la alegría que reflejaba aquella fémina al sostener la mano del pelirrojo era notoria desde cualquier extremo del continente shinobi. El viejo ya había salido por la puerta fumando su típica pipa, y se propuso a retirarse a su hogar hasta que escuchó a alguien llamarlo.

- ¡Espere! - lo llamó Hotaru saliendo también del recinto, provocando que Hiruzen se volteara.

- ¡Hotaru! - La llamó una gorda mujer desde adentro del lugar, que como ella igualmente salió de las puertas del Orfanato.

- Ka-Kasumi-sama - la nombró, algo sorprendida. Ahora estaba en problemas, pues fue ella quien la contrató para laborar en el sitio.

- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? Todavía no ha terminado tu turno y ya estás saliendo del Orfanato y en tu primer día, ¿acaso quieres quedarte sin trabajo? - amenazó mostrándose autoritaria y por supuesto molesta, todavía sin notar la presencia del antiguo líder de Konoha.

- Yo… - iba a decir algo, pero fue interrumpida.

- Joven señorita, ¿cómo se llama? - preguntó sin apuros una voz que parecía sabia y paciente.

Kasumi se fijó mejor en la persona que estaba a espaldas de la pelinegra, descubriendo que no se trataba ni nada más ni nada menos que la Tercera Sombra de Fuego.

- Sa-Sandaime-sama - fue todo lo que su impresión le permitió decir, al menos en un inicio - Y-yo.. Me llamo Kasumi, Sandaime-sama - y le hizo una reverencia.

- Kasumi - la nombró sonriente el anciano - Te he estado viendo por seis años, sé perfectamente cuál es tu nombre. No te ofendas, pero le hablaba a esta chica que no había visto nunca antes y parece que tiene algo que decirme -.

- Cierto - dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa, y volviendo a hacer una pequeña reverencia frente a él - Ella es Hotaru, es de otro país. Inició a trabajar hoy, aunque tal parece que ya se anda escapando -.

- No creo que haya sido su intención - agregó el hombre con sus manos agarradas una con la otra en sus espaldas, cortando las intenciones de la ojinegra de refutar, la cual además estaba muy apenada sin saber en concreto qué hacer - Parece que quiere hablar conmigo y como yo salí del Orfanato, me ha seguido hasta acá. No ha sido su culpa, sino mía. ¿Serías tan amable de darle algo de tiempo para que me diga lo que quiera decirme? -.

- ¡Hai! - le respondió - Ve con Hokage-sama, Hotaru. Yo volveré adentro. No te tardes - le dijo sonriente y retirándose, una sonrisa igual de falsa que la de aquella colega que sostenía la mano del pequeño jinchūriki.

- Lo siento mucho por todo, Hokage-sama - se disculpó la pelinegra, haciéndole también una reverencia a Sarutobi.

- No te preocupes por eso - la tranquilizó, sonriente - Ahora podrías decirme, ¿qué desea una joven como tú de un viejo hombre como yo? -.

- Yo… - Hotaru estaba asombrada, este shinobi frente suyo era uno de los shinobis más importantes en el mundo ninja y aún así hablaba con una humildad absoluta, a ella, que era una solo una persona común y corriente, sin siquiera conocimientos en ninjutsu - Se trata sobre Naruto - le dijo, tocando directamente el punto.

Hiruzen apenas escuchó ese nombre, cambió su expresión alegre a una de seriedad, así como expulsaba algo de humo de su boca - ¿Qué ocurre con él? -.

Hotaru empezó a caminar junto al Tercero, alejándose de las calles llenas de gentes, guiada por él hacia un pequeño parque, pero sin parar ni un segundo de charlar - Como ya le ha dicho Kasumi-sama, yo... soy nueva en la Aldea, apenas empecé a trabajar hoy en el Orfanato y, pude apreciar un poco del trato de mis compañeras hacia el chico -.

Hiruzen suspiró - Ya veo, ¿sabes a qué se debe? -.

- Lo sé - le respondió la de pálida piel - Me lo han contado apenas lo intenté defender, luego de que una de ellas lo abofeteara -.

El ex Hokage bajó un poco su rostro, cerrando también sus ojos - ¿Y tú qué opinas? -.

- No pienso que sea eso que dicen que es - le habló con determinación Hotaru - La verdad, pienso que todas ellas perdieron la cabeza. Si ese infierno lo vive todos los días, debería ser sacado de allí inmediatamente. Si no tiene un lugar donde ir, puede vivir conmigo -.

El Sandaime se mostró sorprendido, era la primera vez que alguien se preocupaba de algún modo por el pequeño además de él. Sonrió - Me alegro que Naruto haya conseguido a alguien no solo que no lo vea como el monstruo que encierra, sino que además quiere ayudarle. Pero debo preguntar, ¿a qué se debe tan repentina reacción? -.

- En el País de la Ola también trabajaba en un Orfanato - le comentó la ojinegra - Constantemente recogía a niños de las calles, hasta que hace unos cuatro años paramos nuestros servicios por falta de fondos. Pero yo seguí recogiendo los niños que podía sostener por mi cuenta. Vivieron conmigo y los crié yo misma, como si fuese su madre. Siempre me ha gustado ayudar a las personas, y es por eso que no puedo soportar ver un trato tan inhumano y hacia un pequeño, y no hacer nada para detenerlo -.

- Entiendo - dijo satisfecho con la respuesta recibida - Pero eso, lamentablemente, no será posible -.

- ¿Por qué no? - le preguntó, con el ceño fruncido.

- Yo lo hubiese adoptado hace mucho tiempo si no fuese por cierto decreto, Hotaru -.

- ¿Un decreto? -.

- Sí - asintió el viejo hombre - Naruto no puede ser adoptado por nadie - le dijo, confundiéndola - Cuando fue puesto en el Orfanato, las personas más influyentes en la Aldea quisieron adoptarlo de inmediato porque veían a Naruto como un arma para ellos, por el poder que tiene dentro de él. Por eso el Hokage actual decretó que Naruto no pudiese ser tomado en custodia por ninguna persona, en cambio viviría por su cuenta cuando llegue el momento. Solo que nunca se acordó nada de darle un hogar, en teoría viviría en las calles -.

- ¡¿Qué?! - La pelinegra estaba indignada por aquella afirmación.

- Tranquila - la llamó el experimentado shinobi - Yo ya le he comprado un apartamento donde vivirá cuando sea sacado del Orfanato, pero no está en las mejores condiciones -.

Hotaru nuevamente se confundió - Perdón si digo algo indebido, pero he visto que usted le tiene aprecio al pequeño, la verdad creo que es el único y fue por eso que me decidí a hablar con usted, corríjame si estoy equivocada - y esperó un momento, para oír la respuesta de Sarutobi.

- Lamentablemente, no lo estás - le escuchó decir.

- Entiendo - le respondió la pelinegra - A lo que quiero llegar, es que usted es el Hokage, o al menos lo era. No sé nada sobre sus ingresos, pero supongo que tiene el suficiente dinero como para darle un apartamento digno a Naruto, creo que se lo merece -.

- No se trata de dinero - le replicó Hiruzen - Es que al comprarse una vivienda, por lo menos aquí, se debe dar declaración de quienes la habitarán - y entonces Hotaru entendió a dónde iba el tema - Por ello, no pude conseguir a alguien que quisiera venderme siquiera una habitación en toda Konoha. A duras penas pude adquirir un pequeño apartamento en el barrio rojo de la ciudad, es el lugar más peligroso y delictivo de la Hoja, pero eso es mejor que dejarlo viviendo en las calles -.

- ¿Es que acaso todos en este lugar lo odian? - preguntó la de cortos cabellos, francamente desconcertada.

- Me temo que sí - le habló Sarutobi - Todos ven a Naruto como la encarnación del Kyūbi en forma humana, una manifestación de sus miedos y rencores, y es por eso que deciden hacerlo sufrir, no solo las encargadas del Orfanato sino toda la Aldea en general lo repudia, de alguna manera sienten que su dolor es aliviado al rechazar y humillar al muchacho. Por eso mismo es que, aunque no lo creas, está mejor allí. Al menos en ese lugar los abusos que recibe, no son tan graves como los que podría sufrir cuando viva por su cuenta y tenga que salir al centro de la Aldea para buscas provisiones -.

Hotaru se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos, procesando todo lo que el viejo Hokage le había dicho, hasta que decidió tomar palabra - De verdad no puedo creer que toda una nación pueda odiar a un simple niño -.

- Yo tampoco, mucho menos Konoha - concordó con ella el Tercero, algo triste por el trato de la Aldea que juró proteger hacia el pequeño - Pero es la realidad, su dolor los ciegan y no los hacen ver lo que en verdad es Naruto, un pobre huérfano con una gran carga sobre sus hombros -.

Hotaru nuevamente se mantuvo en silencio algunos segundos, hasta que preguntó - ¿Y cuándo será sacado del Orfanato? -.

- Cuando las que lo administran lo crean oportuno - le respondió Hiruzen - Normalmente los niños que no llegan a ser adoptados empiezan a vivir por su cuenta a los 11 años, pero no creo que sean tan consideradas con Naruto como para esperar ese tiempo. Yo solo espero que me hagan saber cuando lo echen, para llevarlo a su nuevo hogar de inmediato -.

- Sí, escuché algo sobre eso - recordó la ojinegra con algo de enfado las burlas de sus colegas - Estaban felices, por cierto -.

Hiruzen tomó una pipada y exhaló el humo de ella por su boca - Entiendo. Hotaru, veo que te preocupas bastante por Naruto cuando apenas lo has conocido. ¿Serías tan amable de ayudarlo? -.

- ¿Ayudarlo cómo, Hokage-sama? - le preguntó curiosa la pelinegra.

- Tu sola presencia, y el hecho de que te relaciones con él ya lo ayudaría bastante - le dijo Sarutobi - No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero Naruto es un chico muy solitario. Él aún no sabe nada de lo que tiene dentro de él, es algo que le tengo que decir dentro de poco. Es rechazado por los otros huérfanos, no se le acercan a él, siguen el ejemplo de las trabajadoras y el que rompe la regla es castigado, así que ya te podrías imaginar la clase de sufrimiento que tiene, al ser repudiado por todos y no saber por qué -.

- Yo… - Hotaru no supo qué decir, solo presenció un poco de la vida de Naruto pero con las palabras del viejo Sandaime, se dio cuenta que la vida del pelirrojo era peor, mucho peor, era de las más difíciles que alguna vez haya oído o presenciado, y eso que no tenía más de seis años.

_- ¡Algún día me convertiré en Hokage, y entonces todos tendrán que reconocerme! -._

Recordó nuevamente las palabras que le escuchó decir, después de la bofetada que recibió de aquella compañera suya sin alma. - Claro que lo haré, Hokage-sama, no me importa lo que puedan decir o pensar los demás - le dijo, con decisión y confianza en sí misma.

El viejo volvió a sonreír.

- Pero - le interrumpió Hotaru antes de que pudiese hablar - Quisiera saber, ¿es que no hay nada que usted pueda hacer para que lo dejen de tratar así, al menos en el Orfanato? -.

- Lo he intentado - le dijo, no podía decirle sobre los ANBU's que lo mantenían a salvo la mayor parte del tiempo aunque sintiera el impulso de hacerlo, las demás trabajadoras sabían de ellos pero sin comprobar su existencia. Era fácil llegar a esa conclusión luego de los arrestos repentinos al día siguiente de haberle hecho algún daño a Naruto.

- Me obedecen de palabra y me dan la razón, pero me traicionan con sus actos. A menos que yo no esté presente con él, no lo tratarán como deberían hacerlo. Por eso trato de visitarlo seguido, es el único respiro que tiene en toda esta locura -.

Hotaru miraba al suelo mientras captaba sus palabras - Qué injusta vida tiene -.

- Hotaru - la llamó - ¿puedo pedirte un último favor? -.

- Claro Sandaime-sama, ¿Cuál sería ese favor? - interrogó al miembro más antiguo del Clan Sarutobi.

- Cuando Naruto sea echado del Orfanato, avísame. Veo que puedo confiar en ti, eres una joven muy bondadosa - la felicitó el Tercero - Y como ya te he dicho no estoy seguro si los empleados me alertarán con anterioridad o al momento que lo hagan, así que depositaré mis esperanzas en ti -.

Hotaru se quedó perpleja, apenas llevaba medio mes en Konoha y una de las personalidades más influyentes estaba confiándole algo - E-Es un honor para mí que usted diga eso Hokage-sama, no lo defraudaré - y le hizo una leve reverencia.

- Bueno, esta es mi casa - y le señaló el frente, estaba a unos pocos metros del punto donde estaban ubicados. Era una pequeña mansión, el área y las calles donde estaba eran en general muy lujosas, la verdad toda la calle estaba llena de viviendas de grandes proporciones y auténtica belleza artística. Se dio cuenta que habían entrado en una de las zonas donde residían las personas más importantes en la Hoja y ni cuenta se dio, en serio estaba sumergida en su charla con el Tercero.

- Aquí me podrás encontrar la mayoría del tiempo si no es que estoy paseando por el resto de la Aldea - le indicó sonriente - Bueno, me despido Hotaru, un verdadero placer haberte conocido, agradezco mucho la suerte de que hayas venido de tan lejos hasta Konoha -.

- Por el contrario, el placer ha sido mío Sandaime-sama, hasta pronto - y se inclinó una vez más en señal de su respeto por el hombre.

Vio al Tercero alejarse lentamente hasta entrar a su morada, la verdad es que el respeto que le tenía antes era meramente formal pero ahora era uno personal, profundo, a pesar del lugar y las condiciones como vivía, esta persona era sumamente humilde, compasiva, generosa, y trabajadora para con los demás, incluso con ella que era una extranjera recién llegada sin nombre ni fama, verdaderamente era la viva imagen de la experiencia y del bien hacer.

Se volteó y se dirigió a su trabajo, aunque no supiera cómo llegar ya que era la primera vez que estaba aquí, ya pediría luego indicaciones. Lo importante era llegar, y cuidar del abusado chico como el Sandaime se lo había encomendado, pero más importante como ella misma se lo había encomendado.

_- ¡Algún día me convertiré en Hokage, y entonces todos tendrán que reconocerme! -._

Recordó por tercera o tal vez cuarta vez en el día las palabras llenas de voluntad y valor del pelirrojo, valor contra el mundo entero, un mundo que estaba completamente en su contra, parecía que hasta Kami odiaba al pobre jinchūriki.

_- Naruto, te juro que... no te voy a dejar solo -_ se prometió para sí misma, y con decisión fue hasta donde tenía que ir, a cumplir la misión que el destino le había dado.

* * *

¡Buenas! Perdón si me tardé pero el fic casi no había recibido popularidad así que me dediqué al de Vidas Separadas :S Hasta que vi que este empezó a ganar fav's y follow's en FF, además de comentarios en foros donde lo estaba publicando y bueeeh, me decidí a poner la conti. Me pondré con el cuarto capítulo inmediatamente y no creo me tome más de 3 días hacerlo, pero no lo publicaré hasta que vea que la historia se haga al menos un poquitiiín más famosa :P así que por favor dejen sus comentarios si les gustó :).

A ver, antes que nada no sé si el Cap IV sea más corto de lo que hago los caps de todas mis historias (5000 palabras como mínimo), tal vez lo sea ya que originalmente iba a ser una parte de este Cap III, o sea que este capítulo iba a tener más de 10.000 palabras pues no quería extenderme mucho en número de caps del fic con este tema, pero me dije que no.

Bueno, ahora las aclaraciones. Pude haber entrado directamente en el período de la academia que es donde Menma y Hinata harán su aparición, pero me decidí por hacer lo que ya leyeron. Es que no he visto en ningún fic que toque el tema del sufrimiento de Naruto de niño, alguna clase de episodio de su vida en el Orfanato a pesar de que la mayoría de estos fics sí lo pone como si hubiese estado en uno, por lo que me dije a mí mismo que tenía que hacerlo.

Hotaru será una persona importante para Naruto, pero no será algo así como su madre por razones que ya verán el próximo capítulo. Eso es todo, dejen sus reviews, ¡chau! :P.

Editado: oh sí, cambié el título y el summary como tres veces jajajaja :P y como dije en mi otro fic, he quitado los subrayados del fic por recomendación de un par de lectores.


	4. Aviso

Buenas antes que nada. Quiero informarles que pasará mucho tiempo antes de que suba el próximo capítulo de ''Hermanos: Seis Caminos y Dos Poderes''.

¿Por qué?

El siguiente cap ya lo tengo casi listo, el problema radica en que siento que a la historia le falta ''algo'' especialmente al inicio, no lo sé, creo que no logro ''capturarlos'' a ustedes desde el primer momento y es algo que me di cuenta cuando hice mi único one-shot hasta ahora, si lo leen verán la diferencia radical en cuanto a cautivarlos a ustedes como lectores desde el principio del mismo, a pesar de ser mucho más corto que este fic.

Por eso, reescribiré algunas escenas de esta historia hasta que sienta que he hecho un buen trabajo y me dedicaré de lleno al fic de ''Vidas Separadas: Caminos Reencontrados'', posiblemente no me iré por el fic de Seis Caminos hasta que haya terminado este. Cuando haya hecho todos los cambios que tenga que hacer (no serán respecto a la trama, sino a la forma de expresar el mensaje) y tenga listo el cuarto cap todo en mi compu, lo subiré todo junto para que puedan leer el fic desde el inicio si así lo desean. Espero comprendan. Hasta otra.

P.D: Si eres un nuevo lector que le ha gustado la historia y quieres dejar un comentario respecto a la trama, por favor hazlo en el capítulo III ''Promesa'' ya que este aviso será eliminado apenas postee el cuarto cap, y con él todos los comentarios que dejen los lectores.


End file.
